Neurotically Yours
by OokamiJudge
Summary: What if everything in Harry's life ended up making the boy savior a bit more then slightly insane? What could have happened with a wizard as power as him running around not being entirely right in the head. Would he be another dark lord? A light wizard?
1. The night was dark and stuff

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and as all you would get by suing me is a handful of pocket lint you can wisely assume I'm making nothing from this either… Also don't own Foamy and anything you see that reminds you of it doesn't belong to me as well…

Author's Note: Ok first just wanna give my normal AU/AR warning. Also this is at least simi based on the Fomay flash called "Writer's Block" cause it was what gave me the idea and that at the very least the fic name is a quote directly taken from the flash. Also I know I said no more new fics until I finished some of the ones I had going sorry I lied, but I couldn't help it The Muse Bunny made me do it *nods*… I can tell you though that is going to have weekly updates for those interested cause it is for a contest for that site and one of the requirements is to have a chapter up each week.

Author's note 2: Ok before I start here I want to let everyone know this before hand, but for this fic I see Harry as suffering from a form of Stockhold Syndrome when it comes to the Dursleys and their treatment of him. They are not overly abusive to him, but Vernon is rough in his treatment of him and that does include simi starving him, but never anything beyond a bit physical and a lot emotional there is /nothing/ sexual. He does do most of the chores including the cooking so he does have numerous scars from burns and things of that like, but the Dursleys themselves have never given him any direct physical scars. Dudley does have 'Harry Hunting' but they have never given him anything beyond bruises or a bloody nose and Harry is sure he deserves it because he has upset his cousin, aunt, or uncle because he does tend to do that often with accidental magic. Just wanted to toss this out to give everyone a bit of info on Harry's thoughts/actions; He is trying to please the Dursleys because they are his family so if they are mean to him he must deserve it in some way.

The wiki article can be found here: .org/wiki/Stockholm_syndrome for anyone who wants more info. I realize this isn't a 'perfect' case of it, but that is why I said it was a form of it. So yes there we go…

* * *

As soon as he was old enough to understand Harry had been informed of everything. Before then he had always been told to be grateful for what he had because they were being kind in letting him have it, even in letting him live, but it wasn't until then that the then eight year old had a real idea. His aunt and uncle had told both him and Dudley about how his parents had been killed and about how he had been left on the door stop with nothing but a short note. When he asked about the note he was told that it said that no one wanted him so he was being given to his aunt and uncle. They made sure that day that he 'properly' understood that no one wanted him and that if they hadn't been kind enough to keep him he would have died. It was not long after that day that things started to change.

He was slowly given more and more chores and Dudley started making more demands of him. While Harry was kept busy he was rather bright and quickly picked things up in school unlike his cousin who struggled and was far more content to pick on the younger children then to do his work. So Harry was recruited to do Dudley's work more often then not which meant that Harry's own work suffered, but he didn't much care. He wanted to keep his family happy so he did his chores and Dudley's work without any complaint not wanting to upset them. He didn't want them to turn him out, he would die and he didn't want that in the least.

The new couple years passed in that way. Harry doing most of the work around the house, Harry doing very little of his own school work outside of school and instead doing Dudley's, and Harry getting very little reword for it but he was always found beaming when he was praised by his aunt and uncle and could be found usually holed up somewhere crying when he displeased them. He was always left without food when he displeased them, but he didn't mind it was only right after all he didn't deserve food if he upset his family. It was the same with his sleeping arrangements: he slept in the little cupboard under the stairs when he had upset them and in the smallest bedroom when he had been a good boy. He tried do very hard to be a good boy too because he didn't want them angry with him.

It was a week before his eleventh birthday that things took a turn. His family had decided to take a trip before the new school year started in a couple months that was what had brought them to this small cabin in the middle of a lake. It wasn't nearly what they had been expecting and his aunt and uncle were even more displeased about it because of the strange letters that had arrived bearing Harry and Dudley's name the past two days. He didn't know what they were about and didn't know who would be writing him since no one wanted him and he really was just lucky that his aunt and uncle let him live with them and his cousin watched after him at school and made sure none of the other bullies picked on him. Still who ever it was though was writing to Dudley too and his aunt and uncle didn't seem happy about it.

He curled up under the thread bear blanket that he had been given as he lay next to the couch where his Cousin had fallen asleep a couple hours ago thinking. He didn't know why those letters were addressed to him, but they had upset his family and he didn't like that at all. Still he knew he wouldn't find any answers tonight, but that didn't seem to convince his mind to calm. Harry ended up laying on the dusty floor for the better part of another hour before he finally managed to calm his mind by going over some of the math he had learned least year.

He woke when the sun hit his face though one of the small windows in the cabin and he made to pull himself up out of habit more then anything before he realized that there would be no chores today. He shifted for some time before managing to return to a fitful sleep, he didn't feel right without his chores how was he to help out his family?

He managed to get a bit more sleep but the sound of his aunt and uncle moving around had him awake again and on his feet in short order. His blanket was quickly moved into a corner out of the way and his cousin was woken and told that his parents were awake so he could start waking himself because they would surely all be wanting food and he needed his cousin awake before he could serve it. He would find some way to get something cooked for them as soon as he could though he wasn't sure how.

The next few days passed in the same way with the exception of more letters for him and Dudley finding them. Harry didn't know how, but it made his aunt and uncle even more upset and Dudley was nearly as worried over them as he was. As he lay awake trying to think he happened to glance at his cousin's wrist catching the time on his digital watch, one minute till he turned eleven. He couldn't help a sigh at that thought. He knew he wouldn't get any presents and really he didn't mind, his family did enough by just letting him live with them and giving him food to eat he didn't need anything else, but he couldn't help but worry about an odd feeling that told him that somehow tomorrow was going to be an even worse day then the past few.

Not even a minute after midnight harry was proven right when a banging started on the cabin door that soon sent it too the floor taken clean off its hinges. He was pressed against the wall farthest from the door beside his cousin when the hulking giant of a man came in calmly lifting the door and putting it back. Not even a minute later his uncle and aunt came into the room, his uncle had a gun aimed on the strange man in short order and Harry couldn't help the thought that wondered where Vernon had gotten a gun.

When the stranger turned around completely bypassing his aunt and uncle instead turning his gaze straight on him Harry froze staring up at the very large man and trying very hard to melt into the wall. He didn't know who this man was, but he shouldn't be here that much the eleven year old did know after all his uncle looked very angry and his aunt very scared. No this man just couldn't be good and shouldn't be here or they wouldn't be acting like that.

The grin that spread over his face under the scraggly beard only scared him more it made the giant look half crazed in his opinion. Then he opened his mouth and Harry was well and truly on the verge of passing out in fright, this man knew him? How did this giant of a man know him? Why had he come here? What did he want? He shook his head when the man mentioned something about some place called Hogwarts blinking at the man like he had grown a second head when he questioned if Harry didn't wonder where his parents had learned it all. Curiosity pressing away the fear for the moment he questioned the man wanting to know what it was Lilly and James had learned. Harry frowned at the giant when he told him that he was a wizard, he already knew that his aunt and uncle had told him that, he didn't see what that had to do with Hogwarts or learning though and told the man as much.

The man produced a letter at that point like the ones that had been following them this week which only caused Harry to pale and shake his head holding up his hands as he informed the man he didn't know what the letter was, but he didn't want it. Harry couldn't help being beyond grateful when his uncle spoke up at that point saying that he wasn't going to be going and Harry's eyes widened and he whimpered when the man bent his uncle's gun. The green eyed boy decided then and there that this 'Rebeus Hagrid' was not someone he liked, in fact he was quite scary and Harry wanted as far away from him as he could get. When it seemed like the giant man was only making his uncle even more angry Harry finally decided that maybe he should speak up and try to find a way to end this. "Uncle Vernon? Maybe it would be good if I went. He said that they can do funny stuff too. Maybe they could help me learn to make mind stop." He ventured carefully just trying to make the man go away so his uncle would be ok again.

His uncle's face was turning red now though and the giant man was giving him a look that he couldn't interpret, but he didn't care too either. "Dudley got a letter to from them didn't he? So maybe if we both go he'll never do any of the funny stuff because he'll know how not to, then we can both come back and be lots more normal cause we'll know how to stop it." He added after a moment which did give his uncle pause for which he was glad. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia seemed to talk it over for several long moments before agreeing because after all their precious Dudley couldn't be a freak and he would learn to act normal. He was glad that that settled things, but he wasn't so glad when the giant moved to the couch at that point and settled in for sleep. His aunt and uncle went back to the other room, but he moved to where Dudley was between him and the giant man before they both settled on the floor trying to return to sleep.

The next day the 'Hagrid' as he insisted on being called took him and Dudley to London to apparently get their school supplies, but Harry to say the least wasn't at all happy nor impressed. When they got to the leaky caldron and all the people present decided that he was some sort of amusement and wanted to shake his hand he couldn't help moving behind his cousin. He could see the disappointment on some of the faces but he couldn't care less: he didn't know these people and they didn't want him not really so why should he care if he bothered them. Besides if they 'cared' about him then why wouldn't they do what he wanted which was to leave him alone? He just wanted to stay with Dudley and make sure his cousin was, and stayed, happy.

They made a trip to a Gringotts, Harry once more all but melting into his cousin's side at the site of the goblins, where Harry found out that he had some money. They left Dudley in the lobby when he and Hagrid went with Griphook and got into the vaults. He couldn't help but to be impressed by the amount of money in his vault, but at the same time he was sure it was one of the reasons his aunt and uncle were kind enough to let him stay with them, sure they had access to this.

They ended up spending the better part of the day there which Harry was not at all glad for. Their first trip with to a place to get robes called Madam Malkin's 'robes for every occasion' apparently. There was only one other there a blond haired boy that both he and Dudley soon decided that they liked. He might not be too nice, but he didn't like Hagrid or so he declared when the giant of a man came back from the Leakey Caldron and having a drink or two; Apparently he didn't like the Gringotts carts. When he went to leave the boy paused holding out his hand with a "Draco Malfoy" taking both of their hands in turn and nodding as they returned the greeting saying that he would meet them on the train on September first unless they wanted away from Hagrid then he would be glad to make his Father take them for the rest of their shopping as he had just started as well.

Neither boy knew how hard it was for Draco to be nice to Dudley once he figured out that he was not even a halfblood, but a Mudblood all they knew was that it was someone willing to get them away from the rather scary Hagrid. Dudley had agreed rather easily glad to be away from the door breaking loon and Harry had agreed because well he wasn't going to leave Dudley's side. Hagrid hadn't at all like their new arrangement, but when Harry said it meant that he could get back to Dumbledore with what ever it was that was so important the giant hadn't been able to argue with him. Once he had left though Dudley did ask him what he was talking about so he told Dudley about the what ever that Hagrid had picked up in Gringotts not caring that both Draco and his father overheard. Sure Hagrid had said not to mention it, but he didn't like the large man so why should he do what he said especially when it was Dudley that wanted to know?

Now that they had robes Lucius, as Draco's dad had said they could call him, decided that their next stop should be for wands. That ended up to be a rather long stop too which in the end resulted with three wands. For Draco a 10" Hawthron with unicorn tail hair; Harry got a 11" Holly and phoenix tail feather which made Ollivander hum around a lot before Dudley cut him off getting his 13" oak with a centaur's tailhair wand. They made their way quickly though most of the other stores until they came to pets, after a short discussion Dudley decided that they would be getting owls so it was off to Eyelops Owl Emporium.

They were rather glad when Lucius was able to return them home, and the two adults were glad to not see Hagrid back. It ended as a rather good day as far as Harry and Dudley were concerned at least.


	2. I Drank All Your Tea

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and as all you would get by suing me is a handful of pocket lint you can wisely assume I'm making nothing from this either… Also don't own Foamy and anything you see that reminds you of it doesn't belong to me as well…

* * *

Standing there beside his cousin staring at the large red train Harry found himself grinning for the first time in he didn't know how long. They were really going to go somewhere where he could learn to control all the funny things he did and make them stop. He just knew that if he could make them stop it would make his aunt and uncle pleased with him.

He hunched over slightly his head tilting down as Dudley started to move allowing him to follow his much larger cousin without it being as obvious who he was, he didn't want another scene like at the Leakey Cauldron which according to Draco was because of what had happened to his parents. He didn't much care what the reason though, he knew these people didn't want him and he didn't want them pretending. He had his family and now Draco he didn't need them.

His green eyes darted around as they made their way onto the train Dudley finding them an empty compartment when they couldn't find Draco. It didn't take to long to settle themselves to their things though Harry could honestly say he felt a good bit more comfortable when the familiar blond joined them. It really was better to have someone close who knew some magic already. A rather loud statement of "He is such a waste of good looks and toned muscles." Caused Harry to turn his attention to the open compartment door spotting a couple girls and a rather girly looking boy staring out the window at the platform it had been the male that had said that, but one of the girls patted him on the arm in short order with a sigh "Let it die dear. Just… let it die. He is a Weasley it will do you no good." The black haired boy wasn't sure what that had to do with a thing boy the male seemed to as he nodded dejectedly and let the two lead him off.

Harry let himself drift off as the train finally started to move turning his gaze to the window framed by gaze like curtains. There really wasn't much to see out there he caught a barn or two and a horse every now and then, but mostly it was just lots of empty space for the most part so he really was glad when Draco tapped him on his shoulder to let him know it was time to change into their robes as the sun started to fade.

When the train drew to a stop and they all made their way off an all to familiar voice was calling for the first years much to Harry and Dudley's displeasure. Still they couldn't help it and all three made their way to the large man settling into one of the boats where Draco offered a greeting to the dark skinned male already there who's name was apparently Blasie.

Harry was glad when Hagrid didn't remind long after they made the other side of the river though the peace was soon shattered by a loud whiney voice "I'm a poltergeist, not a specter in training!" causing most of those present to abruptly look up including Harry, but due to his position he ended up losing his balance and toppled back a couple steeps into another first year. His hair was fire red, his skin pale, and he had more freckles then Harry had ever seen, but the other boy didn't look at all happy. Harry wasn't sure what had happened to the whining voice, but suddenly he couldn't much care as the other boy shoved him away walking past him with an elbow in his ribs as a parting gift. He was glad to see the red haired boy shoved rather roughly not a moment later by a rather familiar figure, he couldn't help offering Dudley a grateful smile for the 'help'.

It wasn't but moments later when the elderly woman who had taken them from Hagrid's care appeared once more telling them to follow her. Harry stuck close to both his cousin and Draco glad to be able to hide behind or between them even if he knew it wouldn't last. When they stopped and the woman presented them to a hat that abruptly started to sing the green eyed boy was stunned to say the least and really didn't hear much of what it said. When people started to disappear as their names were called though he decided to pay more attention.

Dudley was the first of their little trio to be called and after a couple of moments the talking hat declared his cousin a Slytherin. Draco went next and the hat didn't even touch his head before sending him to where it had Dudley. Harry hunched even farther watching carefully, he didn't like being alone like this he wanted to be back with Dudley. Finally his name was called and he hastily made his way to the stool and hat his fists clenching when the hat spoke in his head. He hardly listened once more just silently begging to be let join Dudley. He barely heard the Hat's denial as it told him he wouldn't be a very good snake before it shouted 'Hufflepuff" much to his horror. He settled the hat on the stool with deceptively calm hands making his way towards his table sitting on the end of the bench as close to the Slytherin as he could offering Dudley a horrified look even as the whispering around him was blocked out by his own mind.

He could hear chattering going on around him a rather loud and mock put upon tone statement of "I haven't been sick in a whole month! This is cause for celebration!" he thought it came from Gryffindor, but he wasn't sure he even cared. He only cared that he had been separated from Dudley, what was he going to do?

He couldn't remember leaving that night or really much about the next few days if he was later asked. Harry had plenty of notes that he had taken and if asked he could perform what had been learned, but he didn't actually remember it. It wasn't until Friday that he finally got a chance to properly see Dudley again and that was when they had double potions just before supper. He couldn't help the lightening of his entire mood when he made his way into the room spotting his cousin. He kept his head down and his shoulders hunched as he made his way to the older boy quietly asking if he could join him and he was all to thrilled when Dudley agreed. He couldn't claim that he had any like of the professor for that particular class, but thanks to his particular study habits he was able to answer the questions the man asked him and was able to make his and Dudley's potion look nearly perfect. It was quite a satisfying feeling over all to know he had done something right.

It turns out that Hufflepuff didn't have very many classes with Slytherin though Harry couldn't understand why, he rather liked most of the snakes himself and he grinned at them when they called him a silver tongued badger. He had later learned that the Snakes thought he had tricked the hat into putting him in Hufflepuff which made him feel better. As the months started to pass though he made no real friends in his own house and became closer to the snakes which caused him to get more pointing and whispering. He didn't like it at all, but he was getting better at ignoring it so it didn't bother him as much as it had back in September.

The morning that the Daily Prophet reported on a break in at Gringotts Harry's eyes widened and he quickly made his way to Draco and Dudley at the next table pointing it out "That was the vault that Hagrid got that what ever from." He informed them both quietly knowing that at the very least Dudley would want to know. They both gave him a hard look before motioning for him to sit between them as Draco gave the two rather muscled first years across from them a look that he missed, but it clearly told them to be sure and watch out for Harry after this. Harry didn't know what was going on, but his information had seemed to make his cousin pleased which was all he cared. Really not much else happened except for an attempted school wide panic when a troll was found in the school on Halloween, but when Harry spotted Draco and Dudley being rather calm he forced himself to do the same watching them for as long as he could when the Headmaster sent them all to their common rooms missing the look said man gave him.

When winter break rolled around it was Dudley who decided that they would go home though Harry didn't much mind. Sure he had his cousin here to keep happy, but he needed to know that his aunt and uncle were still ok too. One day a week after they got home though Harry was woken from where he slept in the cupboard by a rather angry voice that he knew all too well "I'll sign when I want to sign. Don't push me!" though it was the voice that replied that gave him pause not his uncle's words or even his tone. What was Dumbledore doing here? Harry didn't exactly ever find out, but what ever it was he knew it had made his uncle ever more angry because for the rest of the break he was kept in his cupboard with very little to eat.

When they returned to school he was glad to see Draco and have more time to spend with Dudley. While he hadn't noticed it these past months being so dependent on his cousin had made his closer to the other boy then he had ever been before with his aunt and uncle become suddenly not as important. When Draco pulled them aside and told them that Lucius had done some digging and he thought that the thing Hagrid had taken from Gringotts might have been a sorcerer's stone. Apparently it was due to some things that he had been able to get from Snape, but Harry didn't care they just wanted to know more and after the Headmaster's start of term notices they thought they knew where it had been put.

With that mystery settled though Harry decided to share with the other boys the conversation he had heard between Vernon and Dumbledore over the break. Neither of them could understand it either, but when they said they would figure it out he trusted them after all he knew Draco was smart and Dudley hadn't once made his do his work here so he had to be doing it himself, that meant he was probably smarter then he let on or maybe Draco was helping him get smarter. Harry didn't know but he trusted them to figure it out.

With that settled things went on for a while until the day that he caught Draco and Dudley chatting in a nook near the dining hall about the stone. He walked up just in time to catch something about someone wanting the stone and that they would need to find him later and tell him. Harry was quite pleased to know that they were willing to share what ever they had found with him and made his way closer intentionally making noise. The next hour was spent with Harry being told what they had learned and the trio making plans to beat them to the stone. Draco said he wasn't sure who was after the stone, but that if he didn't know Snape rather well he would almost say it was him.

The night after everyone finished their finals was the night that they acted making their way though the initial door was easy enough, but immediately it got harder. The dog they managed to subdue with a flute that Draco conjured when Harry realized what it was: a Hellhound. Harry had been rather found of the books in the library about magical creatures and he had remembering seeing a bit about them there. The devil's snare was actually something Dudley remembered amazingly enough, and it was Draco who managed to catch the flying key. Harry was the one who got them though the chess game, his strategy skills quite honed from years of trying to figure out the best way to get his chores for his family done. The troll was already knocked out and it was a combination of Draco and Harry who got them though the fire potion trial all of them moving forward when they found out the vial automatically refilled after being emptied.

The other side of the fire brought them face to face with Quirell the mirror that he was staring into. Amazingly enough it was Harry who managed to speak questioning what Quirell was doing here, but his words in return made him cringe. He had in some way still expected Snape despite Draco's words, but as the man continued to speak he grew quickly weary an quite suddenly his scar began to burn causing him to lift a hand to rub at it. A sudden lash of magic had them all crashing into the wall and later Harry would remember nothing after that point of what happened even after he was told he managed to defeat Quirell.

Now he was silently sitting in the Headmaster's office sipping at tea as he waited for the man. Professor Sprout had brought him up here and left him when he had tried to leave with Draco and Dudley telling him to wait. Harry shifted in his seat as he crossed his legs and unconsciously picked at his socks in between drinks of tea. He couldn't say he was glad when Albus finally showed up, but it was something especially as he had just poured the last of the tea into his cup.

The twinkle in the man's eyes unnerved him greatly and it didn't help that he was smiling such a 'warm' smile. When the man quite happily informed him that he wouldn't be going back to his aunt and uncle's because they had signed over custody to Albus he could feel the denial rising in him. No surely not, they needed him surely they wouldn't just get rid of him like that. Right? The fact that Albus didn't take it back and even repeated it just made things worse and Harry could feel something in him cracking. This couldn't be right it just couldn't! They wouldn't do that unless they didn't need him and if they didn't need him what was he good for? What would be do now?

* * *

Author's note: Ok sorry if this chapter seemed to move a bit fast, but most of it really wasn't 'important' it was esentualy a lot like the first book except for: No Harry/Draco fight in first flying lesson so no Harry on team and everything that went with that; No Hermione and Ron; He didn't get the invisibility cloak; He didn't fight the troll; Draco, Dudley, & Harry went down the trap door and got through all the trials and confronted Quirell with Harry being brained and forgetting most of it. The important part really was the end with the bit about Harry's guardianship being signed over to Dumbles which he made happen because while he wanted Harry to be pliable he didn't want him broken and trailing after Dudley and Draco the way he was. He thought he could fix it by taking Harry away from the Dursleys so that is what he has done, now we all get to sit back and watch Dumbles plan fall to pieces at his feet.


	3. A Page With No Words

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and as all you would get by suing me is a handful of pocket lint you can wisely assume I'm making nothing from this either… Also don't own Foamy and anything you see that reminds you of it doesn't belong to me as well…

* * *

It was his station in life to be there for his aunt, uncle, cousin, and now Draco. It was all he had ever known and now that had been taken from him. But no maybe Dudley and Draco still needed him. He had helped them down that trap door after all, so… he cut his thoughts off as one very important thing struck him his uncle and aunt told Dudley everything, but when he had told Dudley about what he had heard his cousin didn't say a thing. Harry hunched over maybe Draco then? But no he didn't believe that either as Dudley seemed to share everything with the blond. The room around him was quite enough to hear a hairpin drop as he pulled as the laces on his shoes and suddenly realized that he wasn't needed anymore. His family didn't need him so they had abandoned him just as they had always said they would, they had left him to die.

He could feel his world falling to pieces around him and only Dumbledore's voice caused him to lift his head his slightly glazed green eyes meeting the other's gaze. He blinked at him a couple time when the other questioned what was wrong before offering him a "This is the last thing I expected to hear you say." In an oddly calm voice. In truth his mind was blanking and shutting down rather quickly the great darkness that was creeping up on him in the sudden absence of purpose was as intimidating as an ancient Egyptian obelisk. The older man offered him another warm smile and it only made his insides all the more cold. This man had taken him away from his purpose, his lot in life, and he was happy about it too.

The door behind him opened and Harry turned his head enough to where he could see who had come in. The chill settled in more deeply and the crack widened more when he spotted Professor Snape, he had never been nice before surely this would only make him even less so. Instead when he caught that obsidian gaze he found it to be almost comforting. It seemed to reflect the broken chill he felt inside himself and while he wasn't sure how he just suddenly knew that the potions master had suffered much in his life but he did. Still he didn't say anything and instead turned his gaze back to the Headmaster waiting to see what he had planned.

To say he was stunned when the elderly man told him quite happily that he would be staying with Severus over the summer wouldn't even be close. While he did feel that odd sort of comfort in the professor's gaze it wasn't enough, surely Dumbledore had to know that Snape didn't like him. Surely he knew that! Right?

He hunched lower when Severus asked just that. While it hurt to hear that he was unwanted it wasn't any worse then the pain from his family no longer needing him. He swallowed hard and met Dumbledore's gaze hoping he would suddenly say that it was all some joke, but instead he just smiled that smile that Harry was quickly growing to hate and said that he was sure they would be fine. He almost wished that Snape would argue with him, but he didn't and instead just met his gaze for what seemed like a very long moment and yet couldn't have lasted more then a second offering him a sneered "Come on then" before turning and heading out the door his wand flicking at Harry's trunk causing it to follow him.

Harry couldn't even look at the Headmaster as he pulled himself up and followed the potions professor out of the office and down the hall ways his shoulders still hunched, head lowered, and gaze on the floor just high enough to be able to follow the older man. The farther into the depths of the school they went the colder the air seemed to get, but Harry didn't feel it as he was already so cold from his sudden change in station. He stopped blinking at Snape's back when he realized the other was stopped before what seemed a blank space of wall the same as any other.

After a mumbled password he was following the professor inside, unable to help himself as he picked up his gaze enough to look around. It wasn't a very large place, but he didn't mind it actually made him feel a bit better in truth. The main room appeared to be little more then a square room with four doors leading off from it. The door in front of and to his left were closed tight, but the one off to the right was open and he could tell even from here that it wasn't a large room either and looked to be a bedroom even.

The corner between the two closed door held a small square table with what looked to be a fruit bowl on it. The opposite corner held a couch that face the wall to his right where there was a fireplace, but it didn't seem to do much if anything to brighten the rather drab room. The walls were bear stone, the furniture dull shades of brown, and the doors were faded black in truth a very dark place but it, like Snape's gaze, oddly made him feel slightly ore comfortable though this he understood: it reminded him of his cupboard. If his family didn't need him obviously he had been a bad boy and since he /couldn't/ go to his cupboard this was a rather nice substitute actually.

Snape shortly led him to the open door telling him that it was his. Once glace at it and Harry's eyes widened: he loved it. Apparently the professor mistook his silence though because he was soon telling him that he was sorry it wasn't what he was used too, but that he would have to get used to it because it was where he would be staying all summer. Harry quickly shook his head meeting the older man's gaze "It's perfect." He informed him part of the chill in his body lifting with the comfort he found in that gaze and his new surroundings. Snape seemed to consider something for a moment before he spoke again telling Harry that he wasn't to be disturbed for any reason, that if he was hungry Snape didn't care they would eat at meals and not any time else, and that Harry wasn't allowed to leave these rooms without Snape or at least his permission.

Harry swallowed hard once more blinking at the older man. While the chill seemed to be leaving at the familiarity of the words it also sent more cracks though his world. Snape didn't need him and yet he was punishing him for being a bad boy. Snape didn't need him but he would still let Harry eat. Snape didn't need him and yet he would apparently be taking care of him. If Snape was willing to do all that even if he didn't need or want him did that mean his family had never really needed him at all? Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breath and he needed to get away. Dropping his gaze he offered Snape a "Thank you Sir." Before moving to his bed and sitting down on the edge to stair a wall.

Severus had thought it would be harder to have Harry living with him, but as the days passed and he rarely saw the boy he found that at times he could almost forget he was even there. When he did remember him though he never found it hard to locate the boy he was usually in his room, on his bed, staring at a wall as he had been that first day. He knew the boy must have done some work at some point because where were books on the desk in the small room he had given the boy, but he had never seen it himself.

It was near the end of June that he finally started to get some idea of what might be wrong with the boy. He had received an owl at breakfast an hour before and while Severus hadn't thought much about it at the time a sudden loud crack and an exclaimed "Oh wow. I can't believe I forgot about that. I'm really sorry Dudley." Sent him to the small room just as Harry feel to his knees tears running down his face in what was really a rather pathetic display. Or at least that was what the voice in his head that sounded like his muggle father informed him. He quickly pushed the voice away and instead decided if he didn't at least try and solve what ever this was Dumbledore would only make things worse for him so he decided he had better try.

He didn't get any father then the boy's name before he was told to "Leave me alone." That hadn't ever stopped Severus though so he of course started again earning him a sharp spike in Harry's magic and a dull "I said leave me alone." Severus though wasn't one to head good advice when he hears it and before he could get out more then Harry's name one more he found himself tossed into a wall with a yelled "What part of 'Leave me alone' did you not understand?" Deciding to retreat for now due to the ache building in his head Severus retired to his private lap to get something for his head and work on a potion or two while he tried to clear his mind and think.

It was nearly a week later when Severus had had enough. The boy had been barely eating and hadn't left his room except for meals which after some thought he realized it was what he had been doing all Summer and Severus decided it was time to find out why. Maybe if he could figure this out Dumbledore would find someone else to look after the boy. That in mind he made his way to Harry's room not long before breakfast rather surprised to find Harry awake, dressed, and once more staring at the wall. With a growl he made his way to the boy placing himself between the bed and the wall forcing Harry to see him "What do you think you are doing?"

Harry blinked up at Snape offering him a blank and broken look, one that had shattered worse in the last week then it had been fixed by the comfort offered by Snape's rules and his living arrangements "Nothing."

It was such a cold sounding voice, one that shouldn't belong to any child, Severus couldn't help but snap at it "Nothing is right. So you don't live with the Muggles now you should be pleased you ungrateful.."

"What? You expected me to break into song and dance right away? Recovery is a delicate matter!" Harry cut in his tone as cold and dead as before making the words seem almost obscene in some odd sort of way "They were all I had, all I knew. Do you expect me to leave them and just be happy being here with you? Your just like me I can see. How can /you/ just expect me to get better! If that is what you think then why can't you get better too? What is the difference between me and you!" yes Harry was yelling, but the sudden words had sent new cracks though him breaking his little world even farther.

"What is the difference between you and me? I'll tell you what that is! You're a little boy, and I'm a grown man. I don't need you trying to pick apart my life like you think you have some right to just because you live here. I have been just fine without you and will be again." Severus hadn't meant to yell it really was just a bit of a touchy subject.

"And I have been just fine with my life. I made sure my family was happy and it was enough for me. I made their food, cleaned the house, and did Dudley's schoolwork. I knew when I was a bad boy I had to go to my cupboard, but I didn't mind. If my family wasn't happy it had to be my fault so I needed to be punished. I didn't mind though because they needed me and that was all I needed." Harry's broken gaze meet Snape's at that point before he continued "They don't need me now though and I don't know if they ever did. You don't need me, but you are just like them. I've been bad so I have to stay in here, I'm lucky to be alive as I only eat when you let me, I don't matter so you're the one gets to decide what I do and when."

Severus's mind was running quickly at everything Harry had said, the words cut him rather deeply as he realized that hearing it like that he almost sounded like his father. Still the way Harry said it, it was like he expected this wanted it even and it oddly made things seem somehow better; maybe he could use this. If Harry wanted to be 'needed' he could try and help him with that at least. He allowed the silence to pass for several long moments before finally speaking again "I was going to wait, but if you are so eager to help starting after breakfast you will be helping me prepare potion ingredients." He informed the boy making a point to make it sound as if that had been the plan all along.

Harry blinked slowly before a sort of small and twisted smile found his face as he nodded. So Severus did need him then. He could fell the chill that had been engulfing him again over the past week lightening again at that. He /was/ need it was why he was here.

The next few weeks passed in an odd sort of haze for both males as Severus grew used to the fact that he rather liked this side of Harry and Harry growing used to the new things he needed to do in order to keep Severus happy. He might have disappointed his family, but he wouldn't disappoint Severus. He wouldn't!

As things were starting be normal in Harry's world he was summoned to Dumbledore's office; The sorting feast would be tonight not that Harry cared. He had his room with Severus and was learning how to keep him happy, that was what mattered. Dumbledore shattered his world again though informing Harry with that smile of his that his roommates would be back tonight and he was moving back with them. Wasn't that great? No, Harry thought, it wasn't.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok I realize Harry might be latching onto Snape rather fast for some, but he was quite suddenly torn away from his stable world and told he was a wizard, then when he is finally ready to get back to that stability it is ripped away quite completely and he is shoved at this man who in his hatred of him treats Harry the way Harry thinks he should be. It gives him some of that stability back and he latches onto that, but the letter from Dudley breaks it up again some. When Snape offered him something to do that made him seem like he was needed it was all Harry needed for his Stockhold Syndrome to let him become 'attached' to Snape. It is why at that point he becomes 'Severus' instead of 'Snape'. 'Snape' is his professor, but 'Severus' is this man who needs him. Also: yes, Severus is going to try and use this to his advantage; no, Dudley didn't know about the Harry being given to Dumbledore bit and so neither did Draco; and yes, Dudley will be coming back. That is all I'm going to say on that for now though.

Author's Note 2: If you can't tell there isn't going to be much physical dialogue in this fic as most of it is told in Harry's PoV though his thoughts as we are basically watching him break down and be fixed over and over, but there are some other PoVs tossed in and a bit of speaking. I'm just making sure to point this out now to explain in case anyone is wondering.


	4. Life sucks and it's all due to you

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it was be a truly twisted place to amuse me and my twisted brain and as all you would get by suing me is a handful of pocket lint you can wisely assume I'm making nothing from this either… Also don't own Foamy and anything you see that reminds you of it doesn't belong to me as well…

* * *

He didn't even try to pretend to be happy at the feast that night and had even gone so far as to avoid it for as long as possible, but eventually even Severus had to come much as he may dislike such events which meant Harry had to come too. An elf had come by earlier and taken his things back to the dorm while he was talking to Dumbledore which had only made him even less happy though there had been a spot of brightness when Severus told him he was free to stay after class and help anytime he wanted.

He ate very little and noticed even less of what was going on around him even so much as to miss the looks from various people and the names of his new house mates. His world was shattered around him again and he could do nothing to fix it he would happily play monk in his dorm if it meant he could have avoided this, but he hadn't asked after all Dumbledore didn't care him and that smile of his just kept breaking his world around him.

When the feast was over, the treacle of deserts and good food cleared from the table, he was not glad to be heading to the dorms. He would have preferred to be going with Severus to his room, some may say it was cellar, but it was comforting to him. As he passed though the common room he caught snatches of conversations "Why is it that you're so energetic while I feel like dying?" "I'm just excited" "Look at all the blubber. I disgust myself." "Oh hush you're not fat I promise." "I would do anything to get some peace and quiet around here. Anything, I swear!" That last one he had to agree with and it was why he kept going right to the stairs even as he idly wondered if he could transfigure something into a rifle or some other gun and just put himself out of his misery.

Severus took care to catch the boy over the next few days at meals and such watching as he withdrew again and it rather annoyed him, but when he brought it up to Albus the man just gave him a smile and said it would all be well. He left the man's office with a muttered "I am surrounded by morons." Even as he headed towards his classroom to be ready for Harry's Class. He might be a senticous man known for his sevidical ways but he really wasn't a bad man he just had an urge to pudify those bonifate few who seemed misqueme him. He was sure it made some think of magistricide, but he didn't care he just wanted to keep even the foppotee among them alive because it would be too much trouble otherwise.

The only bright spots in the year so far were his classes with Severus because Harry always got to stay after and help him with potions ingredients, he was getting rather good at it actually the older man even said so. He of course didn't bother to share that with anyone, but it still made his world just that much better to hear he was keeping Severus happy. It was Halloween when though when things would take a turn once more as he walked towards the feast with the older man, both wearing nothing more then their basic black robes. It was just a quite whispering at first and he questioned Severus if he heard it, but the older man said he didn't. Slowly it got louder though until he could hear words and without thought he muttered a "Shhh. Listen carefully. Can you hear that?" as he cocked his head listening to the voice and paling as he realized what it was talking about blood and death "Kill? Who would be talking about killing in the middle of the school?" he questioned in a low tone.

Severus gave the boy a hard look even as he tried to listen, but he couldn't hear… hissing? The potions master moved closer to the wall listening his eye widening as he resisted the odd urge to whistle when he heard it again, closer this time. It was hissing and coming from the walls. "You hear that from around here?" he questioned Harry indicating a part of the wall earning him a nod. He couldn't help his mind running over how he could use this news even as he tried to decide what to do about it. He settled a hand on Harry's shoulder "Don't worry about it Harry everything will be well." He assured the Hufflepuff even as he led them towards the feast.

The news of the message on the wall later that night upset Harry greatly especially when he heard that Filch's cat was found near it and he couldn't help thinking it had something to do with that voice. Severus told him not to worry about it though and to tell him if he heard it again so he tried to push it out of his mind which was made easier by Dudley and Draco who both suddenly wanted to talk to him. Dudley had tried to convince him that Vernon hadn't told him about Harry being given to Dumbledore, but that just didn't make any sense why would Vernon leave Dudley out of something. Draco said the same and it was slightly easier to believe Draco, but it still sent more splinters though his world that either could be true. They said they hadn't had a thing to do with it and that they had been happy with Harry, but in the end it had been to much for him to try and understand.

He had run away from them unconsciously seeking out the comfort of Severus's room which he entered easily because while the password had been changed his magic reacted to his emotional state and shifted the wards around the room enough to get Harry in. He had retreated to 'his room' curling on the bed and crying trying to make sense of anything in his once more shattered mind. It just didn't work, it didn't.

Severus had returned to his rooms that night about a week after the feast and knew instantly that something was wrong. His wards felt wrong somehow, but it wasn't until he found Harry sleeping with dried tear tracks on his face that he even had a vague clue. He had only known one other parselmouth personally and that had been Voldemort, a very powerful and very dark wizard, but he had heard tales of others and wondered if maybe that was something their kind shared: magical strength because the 'damage' to his wards almost seemed like something wild magic would cause. If Harry's magic had reacted getting him in here then he really had made the right choice in trying to make Harry reliant on him.

It had taken him some time after waking Harry to get the story of what had happened, but once he had he had promised to get Harry the truth. It had taken him till the winter holiday to get the chance to leave so he could question Vernon, but he took the chance when he got it and wasn't sure weather to be pleased with the reply or not, but he didn't want to push Harry away for any reason so he passed on the truth that Dudley hadn't known truthfully. It turned out to be good for him in the end because it made Harry even more grateful to him and he couldn't help being pleased with how Harry was coming to him when he needed anything and all but ran from Albus.

After Severus told him the truth, which sent more cracks though his world after all why didn't Vernon tell Dudley it just didn't seem right in Harry's mind, he cautiously let Dudley and Draco back into his broken world. They did help some in healing him once more as they included him in their plans and worked out his various other problems for him as they once had, but they weren't perfect not when they just gave him funny looks when he heard 'the voice' again.

It was not long after the winter holidays that the dueling club was started. Harry wasn't sure why he signed up or went, but somehow Draco and Dudley had talked him into it so he went. He couldn't help a true grin when Lockheart tried to duel Severus, it really was amusing to see Severus put so little effort into it and yet Lockheart got disarmed so quickly, but it faded quickly when the man called him and Draco up to duel. He didn't know why he wanted him and Draco to duel, but Harry knew he couldn't do it he couldn't cast against Draco it was wrong.

He swallowed hard standing there watching Draco, but then Severus told Draco something and caught his gaze so he decided to try and go along with it. They would make it right he just knew it so he easily moved into Dueling form and waited as Draco raised his wand. With a firm "Serpensortia" Harry could do nothing but gasp and stare at the snake that flew from the other's wand until it turned towards Justin. He reacted without thinking advancing on the snake "Back off." He informed it causing the cobra to turn towards him before looking back at Justin once more "Back off!" he repeated before he caught a movement from the corner of his eye and the snake was gone again causing him to exhale loudly and turn to Draco "Why did you do that?" he just wanted to know why Draco had used such a dangerous spell, but the look on Draco and /everyone's/ face now that he noticed was unsettling.

He was rather glad when Severus came over with Draco settling a hand on his shoulder assuring him he would explain, but that they should go now. He nodded easily followed Severus to his room barely registering that Draco and Dudley were following them. When Severus explained that he had told Draco to use the spell because he knew Harry would control the snake it had taken some work to convince Harry that he had been speaking a different language to the snake, but when Severus explained about the first time he had heard 'The Voice' he was more willing to believe it.

From there Severus explained his thoughts about the Chamber containing a snake, though he didn't know what kind, and what he knew about Parseltongue including all the users he knew. Harry had been surprised to learn that Severus had once severed the man who had killed his parents, but that he had 'turned spy' for Dumbledore when the man had said if he didn't it would cost Lilly her life.

Severus was still severely bitter about the way Albus had used his love for Lilly and while he didn't entirely agree with Voldemort's ways he had always preferred them even if they were painful he preferred that to being manipulated into causing the death of the woman he loved. While he might never have wanted to see all Muggles dead he certainly never had any love for them either and it was that among other things that had driven him to Voldemort. He was careful how he explained it to the three boys, not telling them why he disliked muggles beyond that his father was one, but he knew he wasn't perfect and didn't want to hide it from them especially Harry he wanted the boy to trust him, need him even it would be perfect for things to come he was sure of that.

It took Harry some days after that to take everything in. The news that Severus had once been among the followers of the man that killed his parents had been just one more crack in his world, but knowing that Severus still needed him helped to patch the latest fracture. His world really was becoming quite complex, but in the end he decided that Severus knew him, accepted him, and needed him the same for Draco and Dudley so they must be ok.

That knowledge let Harry fall closer to the three their needs dictating his greatly not that he noticed or cared. He kept up his own work, but with the knowledge of Harry being a parselmouth and more on 'The Voice' Dudley and Draco had become as interested in solving the mystery of 'The Chamber Of Secrets' as Severus had been all along, though Harry hadn't known as much until after the duel. It wasn't until the message on the way talking about someone being taken to the chamber that things really got interesting though.

They knew things needed to be done, but it was Severus remember the tale of the dead girl that things finally got somewhere. One chat with an annoying ghost later the four managed to find the entrance to the chamber and with some hesitation as they still weren't sure what sort of snake lay ahead they jumped down the hole. None of them would ever claim to be heroes, but none of them had it in them to leave a first year down there to die without at least trying to save her if they could. The only acceptation was Harry who could care less, he was there because the other three wanted to be.

Another Parseltongue opened door later and the four found themselves going down a walkway that had statures of large snake heads on either side. When they spotted a pale red haired body on the floor Harry rushed forward to it without a second thought kneeling by the form shaking her and trying to wake her. A cold sounding voice offering a "She won't be waking up." Which caused Harry to look up from the girl. Catching site of someone who looked a lot like him he couldn't help blinking at the other as he pulled himself to his feet.

Severus quickly held up his hands out stopping Draco and Dudley when he spotted the boy. He might never have seen him at that age, but Severus knew Voldemort when he saw him and he knew better then to go charging in when he was involved. They would need to think this though so he kept himself and the boys hidden waiting to see what Voldemort had planned. He might not know how Voldemort was here or so young, but until he had some answers it was just safer to watch.


	5. It's Genetic

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it was be a truly twisted place to amuse me and my twisted brain and as all you would get by suing me is a handful of pocket lint you can wisely assume I'm making nothing from this either… Also don't own Foamy and anything you see that reminds you of it doesn't belong to me as well…

Author's Note: Just want to say a quick thank you to Lady Laran on AFF for pointing out to me that I had accidently called Harry a Ravenclaw in the last chapter, but I had him sorted into Hufflepuff. I've already fixed it, but I wanted to say thanks to her for pointing it out. Also in regards to the possibility of a relationship for Harry I'm really not sure. I don't have one planned at this time because frankly Harry is going crazy so sex is the last thing on his mind just now heh. If one ever shows up for any reason I will give adequate warning in a note at the top as to weather it is Slash or Het, the same for if any of the other characters hook up in any way.

Author's Note 2: Ok so we have more speaking in Parsletongue in this chapter so I've decided it will be indicated by '/' instead of the traditional quotation marks to easily identify it. Also I never bought the whole bit about the Basilisk wouldn't obey Harry, but it would Voldie so mine is gonna be different…

* * *

Harry didn't care who the boy was let him be an enigma that was never solved for all Harry Cared, but he wasn't pleased to know that he was somehow using the girl to get his life back. "I don't care who you are, but I won't let you kill her just to live." He informed the other boy who grinned /Salazar speak to me./ The words didn't make much since to Harry as they didn't seem to have anything to do with well anything, but the sound of stone against stone caused him to whip around towards the stature of Salazar who's mouth was now open.

"Foolish boy close your eyes."

Harry didn't think at the words he just did as he was told his eyes snapping shut before he caught much of a glimpse at what was making that noise. It sounded rather large though if the noise it was making in the moat around the statue was any indication though he had to admit that it couldn't be a very /good/ moat if what ever it was was getting back out of it on /this/ side which it was. He was tempted to open his eyes just to see how much like a good ocean welter such a large thing could make the moat, but he resisted knowing Severus wasn't one for useless chatter. Harry was carefully trying to back up to where he had heard Severus's voice a moment earlier even as the other boy started to speak once more.

"Do you know how long it took me to make this? Do you know how long this plan too to come together so perfectly? You and who ever you have with you are just minor irritations easily dealt with."

"Oh ya? You're like a baby who gets left at someone's doorstep. Nobody ever wants them or wishes for them." Harry replied without thought before suddenly snickering "No wait that's me... you need to cool off a bit though" He added after a moment snickering some more as he found himself more concerned with the moat and water then the large, he assumed snake, since it wasn't even listing to the other boy. "Do you think the snake would be a boat for us? We could row it around the moat." He offered the other boy before giggling and breaking out into song "Row row row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream." Was Harry getting beyond silly at this point? Oh yes. Was he a twelve year old boy who was well and truly scared for his life? Most certainly. Was he trying his best to deal with his fear? Well that was a matter of opinion.

"Oh, good lord. he's lost it!" Dudley offered the other two in as hushed a tone as he could manage as he did his best to ignore the close hissing of a very very very large snake.

Severus silenced the boy with a look before turning his attention to Harry "Harry come over this way. That is a very dangerous snake."

Harry resisted the urge to blink "It isn't too dangerous sir, it doesn't even want to listen to him who ever he is. I could send it away or something if you want." He replied even as he continued to try and edge his way towards Severus. Harry was actually quite enjoying the conversation between who ever he was and the snake it was rather funny actually hearing the snake whine about being fed people, but when it mentioned thinking it had been rid of the boy fifty years ago he got an idea. /Big snake if you would help me I might be able to make him go away again./ he offered glad when he voice didn't waver in his fear, panic, or manic laughter.

There was a long silence before the other boy started yelling and calling him various names before finally the snake replied /If it will get him to go away little speaker I will help/.

Harry grinned glad of the answer as he had finally found Severus and the professor had explained why he had wanted them to close their eyes. /If you would just close your eyes for a moment he's got a book here that is letting him be here. I don't know anything to destroy the book, but my professor says your venom might do it. If the book was gone he would be too./ he explained hoping the snake would agree.

He moved quickly when the snake agreed and said its eyes were closed remembering where the book was he scooped it up before shutting his eyes once more and letting the snake know it was safe to open its again.

It took some work, but while they ignored Voldemort's sputtering and protesting they worked out a good way to be able to let the snake bit the book and when it indeed destroyed the young Voldemort the Snake was hissed happily. /Thank you for freeing me little speaker. IF you ever require my air you will know where to find me./

Harry couldn't say he was sorry to hear the snake moving away, but a sudden thought hit him them /Wait do you have a name?/

/Medusa is what one master dubbed me/ the large serpent offered before she disappeared.

The name once more sent harry into giggles and these lasted till they were nearly out of the chamber with Ginny especially when Dudley joined him when he was able to calm down enough to explain, the looks on Draco and Severus's faces didn't help it either.

Severus lead them to Albus's office determined to get this done and quickly. He had long ago wondered if the man slept in his office, but a slightly slurred 'come in' was the reply and he opened the door to find Albus just sitting down and removing what appeared to be a hairnet he thought he had his answer. Still he didn't much care for that just now, right now the important thing was the girl, the snake, and Harry. He conjured a couch settling Ginny on it before turning his attention to Albus and starting to explain things as best as he could prompting Harry to add in his part when it came to Voldemort and Medusa.

Harry really wasn't paying much attention to what was being said, he knew the other three would explain things properly and then they could get out of here. He didn't exactly want to speak, but when Severus asked him about the talk between Medusa and Voldemort he of course spoke up as requested. When they were done and were dismissed Harry was glad to get away from Dumbledore especially when he pulled out that smile again.

The rest of the school year went as well as it could as far as Harry was concerned especially when people stopped looking at him like he was about to kill them or maim them or something. I had been torture to be looked at like that especially by the other Hufflepuffs, some loyalty they had shown. The snakes had been supportive though even after they found out he hadn't been the one causing the trouble they were still quite proud of him for his ability to talk to snakes and claimed he was an honorary Snake which really did make him feel better about everything considering Draco, Dudley, and Severus were all snakes it just made him closer to them which was just fine by him. In truth as the last day of school came and he watched Draco and Dudley head for the train he thought things were finally going to be ok.

No sooner then that went though his mind though then did Dumbledore tap him on the shoulder asking him to follow him. While he didn't like the man he did follow him after all Dumbledore was probably just going to let him know he was staying with Severus again which he didn't mind in the least and was looking forward too even. Sadly it was not to be and as the old man happily informed him he would be staying with McGonagall this summer. Harry wanted to argue that he didn't want to stay with her that he liked Severus and would much rather stay with him again, but he wasn't given a chance as the door opened letting McGonagall herself in and so off he was taken.

It was nearly two weeks later before McGonagall realized that something was not right. While she hadn't exactly wanted Harry living with her she knew for a fact then children were loud and messy things. At first she hadn't thought much of it after all this was a new place and they didn't really know each other, but she was quite sure by this time that she had seen Harry with Severus at every meal and she hadn't seen him even out of his room mustless at a meal. She had spent these last couple of weeks getting caught up on things she needed to do like make lesson plans for next year, but now she needed to start on training him and that was what had made her realize that he was 'missing' as it were.

Harry was where he had been for the past two week sitting on 'his bed' staring at a wall and eating some toast from a tray sitting on his crossed legs. A house elf had just brought him the meal telling him that Severus said he was to eat all of it and of course Severus knew best so he was working his way though the food and pumpkin juice like a good boy. He didn't even look up when McGonagall came in, why should he? She didn't want or need him, she didn't even give him his rules so he didn't even know how he was supposed to act.

One look around the room and Minerva decided that while she didn't approve with Harry having been left with the Muggles most of his life or Severus last summer it did appear to have done him good. The room was well organized and clean, a good amazing thing for a young boy at least as far as she had seen by the way the boy's rooms in the tower usually looked. It could be the work of a House Elf, but somehow she didn't think so. Still seeing Harry with food she decided to leave him be for now and that after dinner or in the morning they could start training.

As the days wore on Minerva found herself becoming quite frustrated with Harry. He was usually a quick study in class but as the days went by he was getting slower in picking things up and was able to try fewer times on things before he needed a rest. It really was making things harder, but things took a turn that would clear things up some when Harry cast the proper spell before promptly fainting. A quick firecall to Poppy later and they got Harry to the hospital wing where the problem quickly became apparent when Harry's shirt was taken off. He was thin, nearly deathly so, and you could see nearly every bone in his upper body rather well.

A few quick scans later and Poppy was frowning heavily at the professor "How hard have you been working the boy Minerva? What have you been feeding him? He's all skin and bones and the scans say it is like he has been starving and working too hard both."

Minerva opened her mouth to inform the nurse she hadn't been training him more then five hours a day and that he was eating just fine, but she snapped it shut realizing suddenly that she didn't know that last part. "I've only seen him eat dinner Poppy and he eats that in his room. I just… I never realized it, but it was always dinner. I guess I just thought he always ate in there or with you like he did last summer." What ever else they were going to say was cut off as Harry shifted with a groan and Minerva quickly summoned a house else telling it to bring food for Harry.

Instead of poping off to do as requested though the large eyed creature started wringing her hands and shaking her head "Coll can't be doin that mistress Minerva. Jankin bes sayin it bes his job to feed the great Harry Potter Sir." She explained quickly.

Minerva eyed the elf for a moment "Jankin said that? Jankin Severus's elf said that?" she questioned earning her a nod and a 'sorry'. She quickly dismissed the small elf, but didn't even bother trying to summon Jankin knowing it would do no good as he wasn't a school elf. Instead she turned her attention to Harry frown still in place, she didn't know what was going on here, but she would find out.

It was then that Harry woke up enough to be coherent. The lack of food had been wearing on him, but he hadn't expected that by any means. Still maybe this would make Dumbledore let him go back and stay with Severus again. He liked it lots better there. He pried his eyes open at the call of his name looking from the School Nurse to McGonagall, neither of them looked at all happy. It was the nurse who spoke up though demanding to know what he thought he was doing and why he wasn't eating more and what he was eating, the more she asked the more he backed away from her towards the head of the bed curing into a ball. Needless to say he was all too glad when the door opened and both women turned their attention to the new person it let him quickly get off the bed and hide under it. He didn't know what he had done wrong, but he had clearly been a bad boy so his automatic reaction was to go to the closest place he could that was like his cupboard.

Severus paused at the abrupt end to what sounded like angry shouting and the fact that he now had two angry looking women watching him. "Something wrong?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. "You, this is your fault what did you do to him Severus?" Severus kept the confusion from continence as he offered Minerva a "Him who?" before he spotted Harry sticking his head from under one of the cots "What did you do?" he questioned.

"They are mad. McGonagall didn't tell me when or what to eat, and now they are mad and yelling. I've been bad." Harry explained before disappearing under the bed again.

Now it was Severus's turn to frown as he eyed the woman "What did /you/ do to him Minerva?"

* * *

Author's Note 3: Just wanna get this out here before anyone asks. I don't know weather Medusa will show up again in later chapters or not also sorry for the name, but I've been watching Percy Jackson the last couple days so it was just what came to mind for snakey… Also Jankin was named by my friend Anarchy and not sure how much he'll show up either...


	6. Of Disease, Nurses, and Death

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it was be a truly twisted place to amuse me and my twisted brain and as all you would get by suing me is a handful of pocket lint you can wisely assume I'm making nothing from this either… Also don't own Foamy and anything you see that reminds you of it doesn't belong to me as well…

* * *

Minerva was trying her hardest to come up with a reply, but all she could do was stair between the boy hiding under the bed and Severus. Severus was blaming her and from the sounds of it Harry was saying this was /her/ fault too, that had to be as likely to happen as wining the lottery.

Severus glared at Minerva a moment longer before turning his attention to Harry once more. "You've done nothing wrong foolish boy." He informed the twelve year old "Now get yourself out here and explain before I tell Jankin give you prunes for dinner." He ordered having learned more about Harry over this last year "Stop dragging your feet like your wearing some muggle clogs and get out here." When he 'wasn't moving fast enough'.

Harry quickly scrambled out of his place making his way to Severus, he had upset Severus and he didn't like that at all. "I'm sorry I'll be a good boy I promise." He quickly offered trying to appease him even as he kept his head lowered only raising his eyes to look at the older male though his bangs. He swallowed hard at the hard look on Severus's face that small voice in his head that had been working at the cracks in his world saying Severus didn't need him anymore was suddenly quite a bit louder.

"What have you been eating boy?" Severus questioned after a long moment.

"Just what Jankin brought sir. McGonagall didn't tell me when or what to eat, but Jankin said you said I had to eat everything he brought so I made sure to eat it all." Harry replied dropping his gaze now so he didn't see the hard look that Severus now had aimed at the other professor as he spoke once more.

"Harry when was the last time you wrote to Dudley or Draco?"

"McGonagall didn't tell me to write to them." Harry's shoulder's slumped and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth worrying it.

Well that explained why they hadn't said anything and why he hadn't written though Severus had suspected, but he needed Minerva to understand so he continued "When was the last time you went outside Harry?" he asked noting that while Harry had never been tan he was now rather pale.

"When Dudley and Draco left for the train." Harry whispered hunching over he had been a bad boy and he was in trouble he just knew it.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you and don't slouch." Severus growled out "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

It was then that Minerva managed to find her voice "Severus Snape you cruel man. Times like this, I wish I never met you. Don't think I'll ever forget this either." She informed the potions master as she moved to get the tissue box so she could hand it to Harry when she heard him start to sniffle, but she stopped at his next words.

"I'm sorry Sir. I've been a bad boy. I promise I'll be good though I will. Don't make Jankin give me prunes. I'll eat more I promise and I'll write to Draco /and/ Dudley." Harry promised quickly straightening up in a flash to meet the older man's gaze.

"You will call Jankin when ever you are hungry and have him bring you food, that will be at least three times a day. You will write to Draco and Dudley each twice a week and tell them how your week is going. You will also spend at least an hour a day outside just because they are nto here does not mean you can slack off." Severus informed him "Have you already finished your schoolwork for the summer?" he added glad when Harry nodded "Good boy. For now then lets go get food and then you can go back to Minerva's." he decreed handing the potions he had brought over to the two witches before leaving followed by an eager Harry.

"I think I've just lost hope for Humanity." Minerva whispered as the doors shut the sight of Harry's grin when Severus called him a 'good boy' stuck in her mind "Or at least for all Muggles and Muggleborns."

It was a week before school would be back in again and Harry was far happier to know that then he had been at this time last year. He hadn't been allowed to even go down to the dungeons after the day Severus had gotten him from the hospital wing and instead he had been forced to spend time with a man who said he used to know Harry's parents and who didn't like Severus. He had tried his best to ignore the man's subtle comments against Severus, but the man finally just took it too far "Harry you don't need Severus Snape and he doesn't need you. Now why don't you just come with me to.." I had been to much at that point he had shut down and just ran from the man's office. He crouched in his closet his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them as he rocked the cracks in his mind growing with each passing second as he told himself mentally over and over that it wasn't true that Severus did need him, he had to.

Two hours later found Severus on his way back from a trip to Hogsmeade thinking of the goose that Jankin has promised tonight for supper only to walk in on a rather rumple and disgruntled looking Minerva and Lupin the latter of which he was still quite displeased with being here.

"There on earth is he? I've searched almost everywhere for him?"

"Who have you lost now Lupin." Snape sneered only to have the werewolf round on him with a murderous look.

"You this is your fault. I don't know what you've done to Harry to make him…"

Ever the quick mind Severus put things together rather quickly "You've lost Harry Lupin?" he growled turning his gaze to Minerva "What was Harry even doing with him?"

"Albus wanted them to.."

"Albus wanted? So Albus wanted and you just thought it would be a good idea? Did you not pay one /bit/ of attention in the infirmary?" Severus raised his hand rubbing at the bridge of his nose "What did you say to him Lupin before he went missing?" he questioned with a resigned sigh.

"Nothing. I just told him that he didn't need you and you didn't need him."

Severus's eyes snapped open and he met the other male's gaze "You did what! Lupin you brainless…" he cut himself off abruptly clenching his jaw for a moment before grinding out his next words between his teeth. No, this isn't the time. We need to find Harry before he does something to hurt himself. Minerva does the boy have a wardrobe?" Severus ignored the look that said 'are you stupid' from her repeating his question.

"Of course he does…"

That was all Severus needed "Jankin!" he didn't even give the elf time to ask what he needed once he got there instead offering him a short "Check Harry's room with Minerva /now/ Harry is missing." The elf popped away and was gone only a moment before returning to confirm that Harry was there and hiding in his wardrobe and did Master want him to get Little Master? Knowing it wouldn't do Harry any good he told the elf instead to go tell Poppy that they would be brining Harry along soon and he might need a calming drought.

That settled he didn't wait for the other two instead heading straight for Minerva's room glad she wasn't too far behind him and he didn't have to wait long for her to open them. He ignored everything beyond the room that he knew to be Harry's making his way to the wardrobe and knocking on the door.

Harry curled up tightened and even started to rock when someone knocked on his hiding place "Go away. You don't want Harry, don't need him, so he'll just stay here out of the way. He was a bad boy so he'll just stay here." He informed them his mind trying to distance him from one crack to many in his world by making things seem like they were happening to someone else hence the switch to third person.

Severus frowned, Harry had never reverted to such a thing to avoid trying to talk to him. He frowned glancing at Lupin resisting the urge to ask the man if he was happy with himself. "Harry? Come out you foolish boy. I've told you before Jankin is no good at helping me with my potions that I needed you to help."

"No it's not true Lupin said Severus doesn't need Harry. He said Harry didn't need Severus and Severus didn't need Harry. Harry was a bad boy and now Severus doesn't need him so leave him here."

Severus resisted the urge to growl and instead shot Lupin a glare over his shoulder "You caused this so stop standing there like an idiot and lend me a hand." He snapped at the man who had his chin all but on the floor as he shifted his gaze from himself to the wardrobe where Harry was.

Remus took a deep breath making his way closer as he finally snapped his mouth shut, he just couldn't believe that Harry was this torn up by the thought that Snape didn't 'need' him. "Harry? Harry it's Remus, why don't you come out and we can talk about it." He coaxed only receiving a whimper in return.

Severus again resist the urge to growl instead offering the other male another glare, did he know nothing about Harry? "Harry why don't you come out and we can go see Medusa. I'm sure you haven't gotten to see her all summer. After that we can go get Draco and Dudley and do your shopping for next year. You want to get your new books don't you?"

Harry perked up a bit at that "Severus will take Harry to get his books and see his Draco and his Dudley?" he questioned. When Severus confirmed that he would Harry shifted and pushed the door open a bit until he could see Severus watching him for a long moment before pushing the door the rest of the way open and moving out throwing his arms around Severus in a hug "Severus is nice. He'll take Harry to get books and see his Draco and his Dudley even if he doesn't need him."

Severus was to say the least quite stunned when he suddenly found himself being hugged by Harry, not that the sudden shift in speech patterns was of much help in matters, but people and especially children just didn't /hug/ him. Still if it made Harry feel better he supposed he could deal with it for a bit, but he was glad when Harry released him "Come on then we need to see Poppy for a moment and then we can get Draco and Dudley and go get your books." He informed him unsure why having that grin directed at him made him feel some measure of happiness. He didn't care about the thirteen year old or anything, it was just to get back at Albus for the way the old wizard had done him, that was the reason he took care of Harry.

Remus for his part once more stood unsure of what to do or say as he watched Harry follow Snape out like some lost puppy, though this time his jaws were clenched in anger rather then hanging open in shock. He didn't know what Snape had done to Harry, but he would find out.

The next few days passed relatively easily except for the addition of the Demetors around the castle due to the escape of Siris Black when the students returned. Harry wasn't at all hay to have the things here, but aside from Severus no one seemed to notice though Harry didn't realize that as he was rather disconnected from well everyone. He had had a meeting with Madam Pompfrey earlier today and had eventually been allowed to leave when he would tell her nothing more then that he was glad his Draco and his Dudley were coming back today with all the other students.

Now though he found himself settled at his house table tense as can be while the other students quickly made their way in. He tensed without thought as some of the other Hufflepuffs got to close, but he was doing ok until one laid their hand on his shoulder. He was quickly off the bench giving the other male a sharp glare worthy of Severus "Don't touch Harry." He snapped uncaring that the other flinched at his tone.

"Harry are you..?"

Harry cut the other off uncaring of what he was saying "You don't need Harry and Harry doesn't need you. Don't touch him." His gaze shifted as he suddenly caught a shock of familiar snow white hair from the corner of his eye. His glare became a wide grin as he quickly made his way to join the blond and his cousin happy when they made space between them without comment. They wanted him, they needed him, he needed them, and he wanted them; that was all there was to it and that was why they were allowed to touch. Once the fest was over and everyone had to retire to their dorms Harry made his way behind the other Hufflepuffs only paying enough attention to them to get the password and to avoid touching any of them as he made his way to his bed.

His first class the next day was with his own head of house, but he ignored the teacher standing at the front of the class beyond doing what was needed. There were a couple of questions asked of him, but Harry didn't care or even know what they were. At meals he sat with Draco and Harry or as close to the end of the bench at the Hufflepuff table as he could avoiding touching any and all the others. That was how the next days went until his second class Friday, double potions with Gryffindor. For the first time that week he actually appeared to be truly listening to what was being said and even replied to the questions that were snapped at him by Severus. By the time Monday came again rumors had gone though all of the school and both Draco and Severus were getting harsh or questioning looks from nearly everyone. Dudley was spared as people seemed to think as Harry's cousin he wouldn't do anything to Harry, but the other two Slytherins? Well they of course would be happy to take down the Boy-Who-Lived, or so the rumors went.


	7. I'd Give Up My Soul

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it was be a truly twisted place to amuse me and my twisted brain and as all you would get by suing me is a handful of pocket lint you can wisely assume I'm making nothing from this either… Also don't own Foamy and anything you see that reminds you of it doesn't belong to me as well…

* * *

The rumors were far from kind to the two Slytherins. Harry caught vague parts of the conversations about them though out the next week everything from "Something smells incredibly fishy..." to "I wonder where everybody went. You have to know he had to be left alone this summer for this to happen." to "Oh course they did something. There being any other reason is as likely as there being a lamb calmly being a table with a flower vase on it in the attic of some death eater's house then them not being behind this." Where he only caught bits and pieces though Harry didn't realize what was really being said, if he was actually paying attention that is.

By the end of the week Harry actually did seem to be getting somewhat better, at least to the three closest to him, but it wasn't to last. The other 'Puffs were rather worried about him like so many others and two of them finally took it upon themselves to catch him after class one day and try to corner and question him. They managed to get him back into a corner as he tried to avoid them touching him, but that was when they laid into him with the questions. Questioning how much he stayed with them, ate with them, studied with them, all of it and before long it was just too much on Harry's still fragile mind and he broke again his magic lashing out at the source of his unrest slamming his house mate's against the nearest wall. That was when Draco and Dudley found him having realized they had lost him and come back for him. He hardly paid any attention as he was lead away by Dudley while Draco levitated his house mates away in the other direction.

The next few nights Harry didn't sleep a bit to worried that the other boys would try and corner him or touch him or something to that effect and by the end of potions on Friday his eyes held dark circles and Severus detained him afterwards to question him. Thinking himself in trouble he quickly tried to explain "I know you always told me not to do it, but this was a one-time kind of thing! I promise I'll be a good boy from now on I will. Can we just forget this and pretend that it never happened?" he begged.

It took Severus some time to calm Harry and assure him it was ok that he knew it hadn't been his fault. Once that was settled though he contacted Albus via the in school floo system and was not in the least bit sorry to guilt the man moving Harry out of Hufflepuff. He would still be one officially, but Harry would be living and going to classes with his snakes, he knew they at least would know better then to try and corner the boy. Still once things were settled and he had Harry wash up in a basin of water and Jankin move his things they went themselves to pick out a duffle bag worth of clothes that Harry could keep in the room he had in Severus's room just in case as Severus really didn't think he would be able to sleep in the dorms for a few days yet.

After the move things seemed to settled down some and Harry soon was able to at least return to where he had been at the start of the year, but the progress he had made that first week seemed to be gone again and might not be returning them time. The rumors continued to grow even faster after the move until Halloween. The students were woken in the middle of the night and taken to the main hall where they were all told they were sleeping. The next day though those who had heard what had happened were making up even grander rumors about Draco and Severus but again things would have gone over Harry's head if not for Lupin catching him after class and insisting on talking to him.

While Harry was all to glad to ignore everything when Lupin mentioned his Draco and Severus the other male had his attention. His gaze focused some and he listened enough to get the gist of it. That the man was saying that he though Draco or Severus had let Siris Black into the castle to attack him. Harry became like a wild thing leaping at the older man bent on attacking him, ripping him to bits even if he could manage it, and would have sure tried if Draco and Dudley hadn't been outside listening and hadn't steeped in so quickly grabbing him.

What ever attention Lupin may have had of his before then it was lost at that point and it took till after the winter holidays, which were spent at Draco's house much to Harry's delight, before he had any of it back. Winter holiday was nice though spent with his Draco and his Dudley, with Severus and with Draco's parents, it was the best holiday he could ever remember having and while all his presents may have been books he didn't care in the least after all they were all special books from people who needed him. In truth it was the fact of who they came from that had Harry reading them so much over the following months until he had all but memorized them from cover to cover. With all of them being books on spells, except for the one on potions from Severus, of various sorts he ended up having quite a few new things added to his skill set beyond just the things that classes were teaching him. Though it did help that he was praised often when he managed to learn a new spell or potion from the books by Severus, Draco, and Dudley he even got a short letter from Lucius after he managed to get a particularly difficult jinx right telling him he was doing well. While Lucius wasn't important, at least not as much, praise was a big thing for him and having it come from his Draco's dad was all the better since of course his Draco's dad didn't need him.

In short other then the Dementors, a second sighting of Black, and Lupin Harry really was liking this year so far. The operative there being /was/. They only had a couple months of the year left when he, his Draco, and his Dudley were coming back from the latest practice the two snakes had and spotted what looked to be a large dog dragging what at first appeared to be nothing, but once they got a closer look was another student Weasley to be exact and that was when things took a turn. Harry might have no like of the boy, but he couldn't just let him be dragged off by a dog either, especially when a couple minutes behind him Lupin followed. That was enough to get even Harry's attention. He didn't like Lupin and to see him so easily following after a student being dragged off by a huge dog just meant he couldn't help it he had to do something.

Harry didn't catch the conversation behind him between Draco and Dudley as they tried to decide what to do about help because they were sure they would need some he was just worrying about a teacher, even Lupin, not stopping something dragging off a student, even Weasley. Harry was focused enough to notice that there was something that Lupin did to the willow to make it stop with a stick, but he wasn't close enough to catch what entirely. It was only when Lupin was gone and he turned his attention to trying to follow that he realized that Draco was missing. A questioning of that and Dudley told him he had gone to get Severus and he nodded glad Severus would make sure to get Weasley back even if he didn't like him, Harry was sure of it after all Severus was a good teacher.

That settled he made his way closer to the tree retrieving the stick Lupin had left behind explaining to Dudley what he had seen Lupin do and that while he didn't Weasley didn't need him he couldn't leave him down there. He was glad when Dudley just suggested he try and do what Lupin did instead of being upset at him even as he idly wondered if Medusa could hear him from here, that black dog had looked /very/ big. Harry was glad it didn't take him long to get the willow to hold still, but wasn't entirely sure what he had done though he though it was a place he had poked on the tree.

At the other end of a tunnel, up the stairs, and in a room they found Lupin. Dudley had said they should stay back until they knew more about what was happening, but when Harry spotted a familiar face he froze and when Dudley knocked into him they tumbled though the cracked door and onto the floor gaining two wands on them as they did so. Harry hardly even noticed the wands instead more focused on that face with the straggly black hair and he kept on the ground despite demands from both Lupin and the man to get up. It was Black, Siris Black, the man who had been the cause of his parents' death.

After what seemed like forever Harry finally managed to make his mouth work enough to offer a "You. It's you. You're the one killed them. You're the reason Harry doesn't know his mum and da." To the man seemed to break where he stood, but Harry didn't really notice even as he pulled himself to his feet. "Harry has lots of spells, lots and lots that he learned from the books his Draco and his Dudley gave him. He would like to try them. Did you want to help him?" the boy questioned even as he ignored Lupin and his wand pulling out his own to aim it at Black.

Dudley could only image how pale he was not only at having two wands training on him, but at Harry's words as well. He knew his own book hadn't been to 'bad' but he knew some of the things Harry got from the book Draco and his parents gave him were apparently barely legal and considered dark. None of them were too 'bad' according to Draco, but they sounded bad to him. "Harry. You don't want to do anything, you know you don't. We just came to get Weasley." Dudley said trying to get Harry's attention on him.

Harry blinked a couple times calmly turning his head so he could see Dudley. "Yes Weasley. Can't we get him too? He killed mum and da my Dudley. Please? Can't Harry have him too?" he pleaded the pale look on all four faces around him didn't register; he just wanted to have Black since Black had taken his mum and da. At the words though Harry vaguely caught Lupin move from the corner of his gaze and snapped his attention towards the man, but not before he got to Dudley's side and had his wand directly pointed at the other boy.

"Dudley!" Harry took only a single steep towards them before the hiss from Dudley stopped him. Harry's gaze turned to Lupin "Let Harry's Dudley go Lupin." He hissed darkly his mind only just registering the shudder that ran the older man's frame at his tone. When the teacher didn't immediately comply he shifted his wand from Black to Lupin narrowing his gaze "Let Harry's Dudley go or Harry will practice his spells on you Lupin."

"Harry just…"

"NO! Harry wants his Dudley not Lupin's words. Lupin doesn't want Harry, doesn't need Harry, he lied to Harry, and he tried to say Harry's Draco or Severus let the Black man in. It was Lupin though wasn't it. Lupin let the Black man in he's just trying to hurt Harry." Harry stated suddenly beyond angry at Lupin "Harry should kill Lupin for trying to kill Harry and his Draco and his Dudley." and it was on the tip of his tongue to do so when a voice from the hall stopped him.

"I know you. I know the things you can do. But this... this isn't one of those things." Severus stated as he made his way into the room behind Remus glaring at both him and Black when they turned their wands on him "I wouldn't advise that." He added glancing pointedly at Harry.

Harry didn't have his wand aimed at anymore any more, but he was practically vibrating with anger. They were threatening Severus! "Leave Severus alone." He growled glad when both men seemed startled, but when neither lowered their wands Harry's magic lashed out for him as it usually did sending both crashing into the walls though oddly enough Weasley went as well causing him to lose his grip on the rat in his hands which immediately started trying to scamper away. Only a gasped spell from Remus stopped it not that Harry really cared as neither were aiming at his Dudley or Severus any longer.

Severus bound both Black and Lupin and at the wolf's insistence he did conjure a cage for the rat before he insisted that they all go back to the castle or he would be happy to call the Dementors to kiss Black where he laid.

It was the longest the trip to the castle had ever taken as far as Harry was concerned, but he didn't care much especially when his Draco was waiting for them once they came back out the passage in the willow and he was all to glad to share with Draco that both Lupin and Black had threatened him, his Dudley, /and/ Severus felling quite pleased when Draco looked pissed. Harry was not at all happy to be this close to the man that had taken his mum and da from him, but Severus had been right he might know the words to end their lives, but he couldn't bring himself to say them. Not because he wouldn't want to and not because he wouldn't mean it. No he would mean it, it would work and he knew it, but as long as his Draco, his Dudley, and Severus needed him he couldn't leave them. So he let them live and he let his Draco and his Dudley lead him to Dumbledore's office with Severus, Lupin, Black, the rat, and Weasley behind them. Yes he would wait…


	8. This is the story of a boy named Harry

Harry was all to glad for the trip to be over once the reached Dumbledore's office. He was equally as glad to find himself settled in conjured chairs between his Dudley and his Draco when it was quickly made clear that Dumbledore wasn't going to let them leave. He didn't want to be here, didn't want to be so close to the man that had taken his mum and da, but he couldn't leave either for that very reason. His Dudley, His Draco, and Severus were here and he couldn't leave Black alone with any of them. Black might not have threatened his Draco, but he had threatened his Dudley and Severus and he wasn't going to let him do it again or even get the chance to try for that matter. So he remained though he missed the looks that he kept receiving from the boys on either side of him for it.

The talk that started around him didn't mean much to him for the most part his Draco started talking about how they had spotted the dog, the Weasley, and Lupin. He told Dumbledore about how he and Dudley had decided that he should go find some help while Dudley stayed with Harry. He finished with finding Severus and following him back to the willow along with his rather surprise that Severus had known how to make it freeze.

His Dudley had gone next starting again with spotting the dog, the Weasley, and Lupin along with the talk with Draco and then Draco's leaving. Dudley told Dumbledore about how he had followed Harry into the willow, after he had copied Lupin and managed to get it to freeze and let them in, only to end up running into Harry and making the topple into a room that had Black, Lupin, and the Weasley in it. While he didn't know it Dudley did hesitate a bit on the next part not wanting to tell Dumbledore about Harry 'wanting' Black, but he told him about Harry's request all the same knowing Harry wouldn't hold back when he told his version. He finished with how Lupin had threatened him and Severus and how angry Harry had gotten over them being threatened, but how easily Severus had gotten him to calm down.

Harry was told to go next and while he would rather not when Severus asked him to he spoke up. He told Dumbledore how he had seen the Dog dragging the Weasley and how he couldn't leave someone even if it was a /Weasley/ and how Lupin had followed behind them not very long later and he had vaguely seen Lupin poking at the willow with a stick. He told the old man how confused and angry he had been at seeing Black and Lupin making sure to add in that Lupin had tried to convince him it was his Draco and Severus that had been letting the Black man in. He calmly told the Headmaster about his request to have the Black man and that he still wanted to test out is new spells on the man. He easily ignored the old fool when he tried to ask what spells and where Harry had gotten them, he didn't need to know about his presents from his Draco, his Dudley, and his Draco's Parents.

As he moved on to Lupin threatening his Dudley though he couldn't have hid the rage in his tone if he had duck taped it into a paper bag and tossed it into a river. "He threatened Harry's Dudley. The Lupin threatened Harry's Dudley, and Harry threatened him back. Harry's Severus came then though and then the Black man and the Lupin threatened him. They threatened Severus and Harry just wanted to test his new spells on them." Green eyes blinked before they met Severus's gaze "Can't Harry test some on them? Harry promises not to kill the Black man or Lupin." He promised.

Severus was having a grand time trying to hide the smirk that wanted onto his face as the three boys spoke telling their versions of what had happened tonight. The look on Dumbledore's face when Dudley was all but forced to admit that Harry had basically asked him if he could kill Black was nearly priceless. While he almost felt sorry for the Headmaster he had done this to Harry and maybe now he was finally starting to understand the ramifications. Dumbledore might be no farmer, but the saying was that you reap what you sow and all the yo-yoing about those first couple of years had broken Harry beyond repair now. Still he had thought it couldn't get any better until he caught the look that flashed over Black and Lupin's faces when Harry started talking about killing them and how they had threatened Dudley and himself. It really was rather amusing and his only regret was that he knew Harry would be hurting from all this and that he really could have killed either man without regret. When green eyes met his gaze he blinked at the question watching him for a long moment amongst the silence that descended on the room before shaking his head "No Harry." He replied calm as ever.

Harry visibly deflated at the denial "Can't Harry just hurt them a little? Lupin threatened his Dudley and you and The Black man took Harry's mum and da. Please can't Harry do something?" he half pleaded like a 'normal' child would for a toy they wanted. The plea just got him another 'no' and he hunched his shoulders giving the two men in question harsh looks he would get Severus to explain later why he couldn't hurt them.

He only half heartedly listened to the Weasley's version of things; something about the rat they had in the cage and a cat one of the other Gryffindors had and trying to catch the rat before being dragged off by the dog who /was/ Black. That part managed to get him to pay a bit more attention, but the Weasley said nothing else about it so he quickly grew bored again. Lupin went next talking about some map and seeing a name he shouldn't have which was why he had followed Black. When he got to the part where he threatened Dudley and then Severus he tried to make it sound like both had been threatening him and Harry bared his teeth at the wolfman suppressing the odd urge to growl at him.

After Lupin the Black man was finally allowed to speak. He started off by trying to say that he wasn't his parent's secret keeper and it took everything in Harry not to launch himself at the older man at those words /everyone/ knew it had been the Black man. He explained about going after Peter and how the other had blown up the street and disappeared into the rats which he could apparently do because he was a rat Animagus. He skipped any time in prison and how he managed to escape beyond saying that he did and that he then went to the Dursley's house. Apparently he had a vague memory from just before he was locked up about being told that was where Harry was being sent and he went there to see him.

He only spent a short time there though and of course never /saw/ Harry, but he didn't try to track Harry down either more worried about getting to Hogwarts to get the Rat man. He explained how he had been trying to get into the Gryffindor tower all year so he could kill Peter Pettigrew and that he had 'recruited' Crookshanks to help him get the rat. He went on to say that he had grabbed Weasley, but was really aiming for the rat just with Weasley holding on so tightly he could get the rat. He finished by explaining that he had just planned to turn the Rat man back into a human and kill him but then Lupin had shown up and he had had to explain to him. By the time he had finished explaining to Lupin though Harry and Dudley had shown up then while he hadn't threatened either himself he hadn't stopped Lupin from threatening Dudley. When Severus showed up he did threaten him though with the wand he had taken from the Weasley and had had to convince Severus to bring him here because he knew Dumbledore would understand and believe him.

Harry's nails were digging into his palms by the time the Black man was done speaking, was this person really his godfather? He had to know he had to! Harry lifted his head just enough to where his green gaze could settle on the escapee. "Black man left to go get Rat man because he knew Harry's parents were dead?" he questioned receiving a nod in return "Black man went after Rat man because he knew Harry's /parents/ were dead?" he questioned again earning him a confused look and another nod "His parents?" a hesitant nod and more confusion.

While he had never thought about it Severus quickly realized what was really being asked so he chose to reply for Black "Yes Harry Black knew you were alive when he went after Pettigrew." He informed him sorry to see Harry hunch over dropping his chin to his chest.

"Black man went to Dursleys, didn't find Harry, but didn't look for Harry?" the thirteen year old questioned.

"I needed to find him. He had killed two of my best friends, I had to make him pay." Sirius reiterated not sure what was going on, but he had a feeling he was missing something especially when he saw Harry cringe when he used the word 'needed'.

"Black man came to Hogwarts, to get Rat man? To kill Rat man?" The teen again questioned.

"I needed to…"

Harry didn't wait for him to finish interrupting Black after cringing at his words "Black man came to Hogwarts to get /Rat man/? To kill /Rat man/?"

Severus offer Black a hard look and spoke before the man had a chance "Yes Harry Black came to Hogwarts and went after Gryffindor tower to get Pettigrew not because he thought that was where you were." He hated to say it especially as he saw Harry sinking farther into himself, but it had to be said because Black sure didn't understand. In truth if not for how much this was hurting Harry he would laugh at Black for the look on his face which clearly said he didn't understand the difference in the ways they had said things.

"How does Black know the Rat is the Rat man?" Harry questioned after a long silence his bowed head making him miss the looks he was getting from Draco, Dudley, and Severus.

"Because I have seen his Animagus before, I know that is him." Sirius replied confidently.

"Why?"

"Because we were friends at school." Sirius couldn't help the return of the confused look.

"Black man already said that. Harry wants to know why Rat man showed Black man." While he didn't see the uncomfortable look on Sirius's face he did catch Severus's snort and raised his head some. Catching where he was looking he followed the other's gaze towards Black and Lupin only to catch Black's look as Sirius shifted his gaze from Lupin to himself. "Stop looking at Lupin and answer Harry! Unless Black man wants the Wolf man to answer for him then Black man should answer Harry."

Sirius couldn't have stopped his jaw from dropping if he had tried as he turned a beyond surprised and shocked look on Harry that he caught nearly echoed on Remus's face "Wolf man?"

"Lupin is Wolf man. Harry knows that Black man knows that." Harry replied shortly narrowing his gaze at Sirius.

"Of course /I/ know, but how did you Harry?" Sirius questioned before he answered his own question turning his gaze to Severus "You told him didn't you? What it wasn't enough that you knew you had to go telling everyone else too?" he growled.

"Yes Severus told Harry! Why wouldn't he? It was smart of Severus to tell Harry!" Harry hadn't /meant/ to yell at the Black man it just well happened and he didn't care just off to stop it. Instead he pulled himself from his seat straightening himself up and offering Sirius a glare "It was very smart of Severus to tell Harry, his Draco, and his Dudley! What if they had tried to go to Lupin's office on a full moon! What would have happened Black man! Even if Wolf man takes the potion he is still Wolf man! What if he got startled and bit someone! What happens then Black man!"

"Potion?" Sirius question suddenly confused once more.

"Harry, you know about the wolfsbane potion?" Remus questioned at the same time.

Harry snorted "Of /course/ Harry knows he helped Severus make it." He informed Remus as if he thought the other man was more then a bit dim, the tone showing that maybe he spent a bit too much time with Severus. At the look on both faces he narrowed his gaze again "Harry has been helping Severus for over a year now. He is very good at the potions for Madam Pomfrey." He offered proudly not catching the quickly hidden snickers from both Draco and Dudley at the beyond stunned looks on the faces of Remus and Sirius.

It was at that point that Dumbledore decided it might be time to intervene because really this didn't seem to be going anywhere and he would rather they not get into a fight. "Well this is all very interesting, but if Remus's and Sirius's stories are correct then we have a rat to deal with. We can talk about all this later after we deal with this." He assured them watching as Harry deflated some and returned to his chair between Draco and Dudley though at least he didn't look so well /defeated/ anymore.

Harry mainly zoned out again to the actual words flying around him instead more focusing on the rat. When Severus raised his wand and pointed it at the caged rat he sat a bit straighter waiting. He didn't believe the Black man, but maybe if he wasn't lying then Severus would let him have Pettigrew.

Needless to say when the cage was vanished and the rat was hit with the spell to force an Animagus back into their human form everyone except Sirius and Remus were surprised. As for the two who weren't surprised Remus was currently holding Sirius back, he might not have entirely believed Sirius's claim himself if he hadn't seen it on the map. It was taking everything in him to hold himself back from wanting to attack the rat, but he knew James and Lily wouldn't want them to go to prison over Pettigrew.

Harry's gaze was firmly fixed on the sniveling rat like man that had replaced the rather drab looking rat. The man didn't look at all impressive as far as the boy was concerned and he informed the others of as much which drew Pettigrew's attention his way the Rat man's eyes wide though for what reason Harry didn't know or care. "Can Harry have Rat man? He really does want to try his new spells." He questioned not letting his gaze leave the man that had betrayed his parents to their death.

Severus resisted the urge to smirk when the faces around him paled. It looked like the others, except for Draco, couldn't stomach the idea that this was Harry or maybe they just couldn't stomach the thought of using a person to test spells he really wasn't sure which. What ever it was though he knew that he couldn't allow Harry to play as much as he may want to just to see the looks the faces around him would have. "No Harry you can't the rat needs to be given to the ministry. This does mean that Black didn't betray your parents so he really doesn't deserve to go back where he has been." He calmly informed Harry.

Harry didn't like it, but he knew Severus was right. He might not like the Black man, but it wouldn't be nice to let him be blamed for what the Rat man did. He would just have to find someone to test his spells out on later then, that was all. With that settled he pulled himself up from his chair once more looking from Dudley to Draco "Harry wants to go now." He informed them glad when they stood up as well heading for the door.

* * *

Author's Note – Ok yes cliffie sorry, but while I have obviously lost the contest I am trying to keep with the spirit in some ways well and this chapter is taking forever. There is still more to go in the office, but it'll be in the next chapter which will hopefully take /FAR/ less time to come. I am going to try and get back to the weekly updates I started with in truth so keep your eyes open.

Also thank you to Kitine1 and Shenmi for your reviews this is normally where I would reply, but as I've been sadly reminded FF doesn't want those in our stories, but still I love reviews and thanks to those of you who have favorited/alerted it as well you guys help encourage me to continue though the rough patches with the muses...


	9. With Green Eyes and Slightly Insane

Harry's hand had just settled on the handle when Dumbledore called his name and he paused but didn't bother to look back at the old man "What does Dumbledore want?" he questioned all the same.

"We still have things to discuss Harry."

Harry blinked before turning around to face the old man once more immediately deciding that he wasn't going to like this. He never liked when Dumbledore smiled like that especially when his eyes had that twinkle going. No he wasn't going to like this at all he knew it, but he took a couple steeps back towards the older male all the same. He would let him have his say it wasn't like he could really stop him after all. "About what? Harry doesn't want to talk he wants to go be with his Dudley, his Draco, and the other snakes." He informed Dumbledore calmly resisting the urge to panic.

Dumbledore silenced the questions he could see that Sirius wanted to ask with a glance before speaking "Well Harry as Severus said this does prove that Sirius is innocent and he is your godfather. I think it would be best if you got away from the school this summer you've spent to much time here. If Sirius agrees I think it would be best if you went to stay with him and Remus this summer."

Before the words had even finished Harry's hands had clenched into fists at his sides and his head had dropped letting his chin meet his chest "Dumbledore wants to send Harry away? He wants him to live with Black man and Wolf man?" the thirteen year old questioned in an oddly calm tone.

"It would do you some good to get out of here and spend time with them Harry. They were two of your Parents closest friends." Dumbledore agreed.

"Lily and James are dead they were Harry's parents, but they are not Harry. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave Harry away they were his family. Harry doesn't need family he has his Dudley. Harry doesn't need friends of family either he had his Draco, Severus, and his Draco's dad and mum they even said Harry could see them this summer and bring his Dudley. Severus said they might even let Harry bring Medusa if he asks." Harry informed the Headmaster.

"Harry it would be good for you to visit with them and Sirius is your godfather so he has the legal right for you to live with him." Dumbledore didn't want to have to force Harry, but he just didn't like all the time he was spending with the Slytherins, especially Severus and Draco's parents. Severus might be his spy but that didn't mean he couldn't be a bad influence on Harry and he really did need to have Remus try and train him more in DADA this summer.

Severus could practically see the magic building up in the boy and mentally glared at Dumbledore, didn't these people pay any attention? "Harry." He stated simply waiting until the boy shifted slightly so he knew he was listening "If you don't speak up now you will be going and I will not be happy. I will not be happy if I have to fix the wards on my room again or the ones on the Slytherin dorms." He informed him. He could see the evil looks he was getting from Sirius and Remus from the corner of his eye that increased at Harry's flinch, but he ignored them instead offering Harry a "Well?"

Green eyes finally lifted meeting Dumbledore's gaze "Harry doesn't want to go with Black man and Wolf man. He wants to stay here with Severus and visit his Draco with his Dudley. He doesn't want anyone else. They don't need Harry and Harry doesn't need them. Harry will go stay with Medusa if you try to make him go with Black man and Lupin." The threat was there and it was evident by the look in his eyes that he meant it. The only problem? Remus and Black hadn't a clue who 'Medusa' was.

"Harry you can't mean that? How can you really want to spend time with /Snivillus/ and those slimy snakes?" Sirius snarled pulling himself up before anyone could stop him. Harry's gaze snapped around to meet his and suddenly he had a whole new meaning of 'if looks could kill' when Lily's AK green eyes staired at him with such an odd sort of visible hatred in them.

"Don't call him that his name is Severus and yes Harry wants to spend with him and his snakes. The snakes like Harry." He grinned proudly "When Harry was made a badger they nicknamed him 'The Snake Tongued Badger' and said Harry did good to trick the hat into making him a Hufflepuff. They made Harry an horary Snake when the badgers wouldn't leave Harry alone and he moved in with the snakes."

Sirius's anger probably couldn't have turned more quickly into confusion if the man had tried. As it was one second he was pissed the next beyond confused as he stared at Harry. The pride in those green eyes as Harry spoke of being a Slytherin in /any/ way just made him want to cringe. Still he couldn't leave it be he had to win Harry over "If you come with us though I can teach you how to be an Animagus." He coaxed ignoring the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Why would Harry want to know that? He isn't like Rat man he doesn't need to hide from anyone. Besides why would Black man know? Is /he/ like Rat man?" Harry questioned frowning when Sirius shifted uncomfortably. After a long moment he glanced at Remus and green eyes narrowed a bit Wolf man was the reason? "Why does Black man know?" he prompted again not at all pleased to not get his reply.

It was Severus who replied not willing to let Lupin and Black drag this out any farther then they already had. It was going to be hard enough as it was to make sure Harry felt safe this coming summer he wasn't going to let them add to it. "I would guess he knows because he learned with him Harry." Green eyes shifted to meet his and he was careful not to turn away "I would imagine that it had something to do with Lupin. It would have been a way for them to safely be around the wolf during the full moon." He informed the thirteen year old.

Harry shifted his gaze back to Remus and Sirius studying them for a long moment before finally Sirius nodded "Harry wants to see." He informed the soon to be cleared convict who gave him a falsely confused look in return. "Harry wants to see." He demanded "Severus said you were like Rat man so show Harry." He narrowed his gaze watching Sirius not sure why he had to see the man's other form just knowing that he did.

"So what because he says so it has to be true?" Sirius snapped the look on Harry's face clearly telling him that: yes; if Snape said it then it was true. He couldn't help glaring at Snape even as he pulled himself to his feel before shifting into his Animagus.

Harry blinked at the large black dog that was not sitting in the floor watching him even as he tried to unconsciously identify what sort of dog it was due to all the times his Aunt Marge had visited. After a long moment he finally decided that it really /wasn't/ any sort of proper canine, but a combination of several and then Severus's name for him came to mind and he grinned "Mutt." He declared his tone holding understanding as he thought he finally knew why Severus called the Black man 'Mutt'. That settled he turned his attention to Severus once more "Is Severus like Rat man?" he questioned earning a hesitant nod from the older male not noticing the looks that got Severus from the others present "Then Severus can teach Harry, his Draco, and his Dudley?" He questioned.

Severus watched Harry for a long moment considering. It wasn't that he didn't think he could do it, especially with Harry who would do what ever it took to keep him happy, it was more just that well he would be the first to admit that he really wasn't a very good teacher. Still when he cause the suspicious and nasty look on Black's face how could he say no? Besides he was sure he could convince Lucius to help if Draco was going to be learning too. That decided he nodded once more "Very well, but I though you didn't want to be like the Rat?" he questioned.

"Severus said that being like Rat man would make it safe to be around Wolves. Dark man is gone, but if one like Dark man ever comes again and has more Wolves Harry wants to be safe and he wants his Draco and his Dudley to be safe." It was a simple answer, but one that got more looks and a snarled 'Do what?' From Sirius. He turned his attention to his Godfather blinking "Dark man, man that killed Lily and James, he had Wolves. If being like Rat man makes them safer then Harry will be like Rat man." He informed the man calmly.

It was once more Dumbledore who interrupted "Harry how do you know that? Did you read it in the library?" he questioned curiously wondering what else the boy knew.

Harry gave the headmaster a look that clearly said he /still/ thought the man had lost his marbles "Severus told Harry about Dark man's people when he showed Harry his arm." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever the tone that seemed to imply they were extremely dim once more showing all the time he had been spending around Severus.

The looks on the faces around him really were amusing the shock and the calm at least, the disappoint on Dumbledore's face made him have to seriously resist sneering at the man. Still he was glad to at least notice that the shock was fading from Lupin's face and seemed to almost be replaced by understanding. Was he finally starting to understand then?

"Harry James was an Animagus too." Remus said starting to think maybe he at least had some ideas about how to approach this. He was glad when it earned him a green gaze "You father, Sirius, and Pettigrew all became Animagus to help me when we were in school." He continued sure now that he had the boy's attention, but that only earned him a continued stair when he paused there. He had been hoping Harry would speak to him, but well "I still have the book James used to help them." That news seemed to perk the thirteen year old up a bit but he had wondered if it might once he thought about all Harry had said "I could give it to you to help you if you'll come with Sirius and me."

Severus only just resisted the urge to growl, and here he had thought that Lupin might finally understand. Instead he watched Harry's shoulder's tense and he could tell even from this angle that the boy's eyes were all but glowing. Time to get them out of here it seemed "Harry I think it is time to visit Medusa." He informed the boy who quickly shifted his gaze grinning. He waves the boy towards the door "I'll be right behind you go on." He told him glad when all three boys left though it had taken sharp looks to all three other adults to get them all to remain quite.

Once Harry, Draco, and Dudley were gone though he rounded on all three looking as menacing as he ever had "Headmaster I don't know what you think you are trying to do, but if you try to remove Harry from this school against his will this summer or any other I will not be the one to save you from him." He hissed before shifting to the younger two. "For the smart one of your group Lupin you seem to know nothing I would advise avoiding Harry outside of classes for quite a while. None of you seem to realize how broken you've made the boy. To leave me right now would cause the boy to lose what mind he has left. I don't know what any of you think you are doing, but none of you seem to use your brains. Harry is a boy, only a /boy/, yet you all seem to forget that when you talk to him."

He paused taking a deep breath his black eyes holding an odd sort of glow to them as his magic fought to be free. "You did this Dumbledore. You left him with those Muggles who made him entirely depending on them and then ripped him away from them without a thought for what it would do. You shoved him on me and when I finally start making progress you rip him away from me to give him to someone else again without his choice. Then you drag in the Wolf who you know wouldn't at all encourage him to be around me and who ends up just making this worse and setting back all the progress I've made it. Now just after finding out he not only had a Godfather, but that his Godfather thought it was more important to kill someone then take care of him you want to rip him out of the school altogether and send him to live with someone else he doesn't know without thinking to ask him?"

He offered all three a glare "You do all this and give him no information on anything and you expect him to be happy? You have broken the boy Dumbledore. You have broken him and there is nothing to be done to fix him again. I have tried, but every time I try you break him even farther and now there is nothing I can do. If you try to force this one of two things will happen: Harry will die or He will lock himself in his head and might as well be dead." He snarled before meeting Dumbedore's gaze "We will be going to the Malfoy's as soon as the Term is over and I will hope that being away from here will help him calm down. You don't want to have to see the damage he can do if he can't." he snapped before making his way out of the office and towards where he had sent the boys.

* * *

Author's Note – Yes yes this one took awhile again sorry, but it really was just a hard scene to write which was part of the reason for breaking it up. Do you know how hard it is to write Dumbles who actually is just dense and is trying to help Harry? Or how about stop Severus and Draco from sneering every five seconds at the stupid Gryffindors? Or Stop Sirius from insulting Severus so Harry doesn't kill him, or at least try out his spells on him? Or to make Remus sooooo close to getting it only to fall short? Dang it all it is hard *pouts* the next chapter might take a little longer as well, but the next one maybe two after that are basically written and have been in my head fer ages. I am still trying to come up with a way to have the Rat escape or to figure out someone else to help Voldie come back because I need that scene dang it.

Either way thanks for the reviews: Shenmi Meiren; kitine1; jumping-jo; and Sanyal…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it was be a truly twisted place to amuse me and my twisted brain and as all you would get by suing me is a handful of pocket lint you can wisely assume I'm making nothing from this either… Also don't own Foamy and anything you see that reminds you of it doesn't belong to me as well…

* * *

To say that he was pissed would be beyond an understatement. Severus had managed to catch up to the boys in the bathroom before they made their way into the chamber, but Harry had been near fits and it had taken him most of the rest of the night to get the boy calmed down again. He had been as usual rather grateful to the large serpent in the chamber who had offered her own aid in calming the boy. Needless to say by the end of the night he was more then grateful for the fact that summer break was close.

He spent the following days hovering in a state between watching out for the boy, glad that his snakes seemed to know something was wrong when they hovered closer then normal, and making plans with Lucius for the coming weeks.

When school did come to an end he was nearly grateful for the abysmal treatment of the Dursleys when it caused Dudley to refuse to return to them this year. He wouldn't wish his life on anyone, but it really would be better for Harry to have him around. He had also promised to train them in the Animagus transformation this summer so this would just make things easier and mean they could start sooner rather then later which meant they had more of a chance to complete the training this summer.

Harry could honestly say that he hadn't thought much about all the time he had spent in the school since he first arrived, but as he stepped out of the doors and towards the waiting blonds he could say he didn't mind leaving. He hadn't asked his Draco's dad about brining Medusa, but she had said she didn't really want to come and that he could always visit her so not to worry. He hadn't been worrying he had just wanted her with him, but if she didn't want to come he wasn't about to make her. As he stopped a bit from the blond duo he grinned at Draco missing the look the older blond gave them all and the look Severus gave him in return.

He redirected his attention when Severus spoke nodding in reply when asked if he was sure he had everything. He knew they would be back so he wasn't too worried, but he was still a bit unsettled from his talk with Dumbledore earlier and that made him cling harder. He liked that Severus worried about him it made him feel needed even as he told himself he needed to make the older male stop worrying. It was his job to worry and make Severus happy not the other way and he wasn't doing his job right if Severus worried about him.

He absently grabbed the offered rope when directed to wondering if Draco's house had changed at all, but when he landed in a place that /clearly/ wasn't Draco's house he couldn't help being suspicious. A glance to his side showed that Severus was still with him as were his Draco and his Dudley, so maybe this wasn't so bad? A closer look around and he decided that it couldn't be too bad it was just Diagon Alley, they didn't normally go here until Summer end, but he didn't think he minded being here now so long as it was on purpose.

He didn't pay much attention after that since he was sure it was intentional until they entered a shop he had never been in. A proper look around said it was a small thing, but he didn't care he just cared about how small the thing seemed to be why were they going to such a small store? His Draco's Dad seemed to think it was ok though he and went to talk to the person behind the counter who gave the rest of them funny looks before nodding. It was when the man started to pull out cases of things opening them that he finally realized what sort of shop they were now in: a wand shop. He didn't even try to hide his confusion as he realized that. He had a wand already, they all did in fact so why where they here?

"Lucius knows this man and we both agree that you all need a second wand. The ministry knows about the ones you have already and it is always good to have an unregistered secondary wand." Severus explained at the look of confusion on Harry's face adding a "Did you remember to get what I told you to from Medusa?"

Harry frowned for a minute thinking it over before deciding that Severus knew what was best and nodding as he pulled out the shrunk case. He settled it on the ground letting it enlarge once more before pulling it open to revel 'parts' of Medusa. She had given him everything from a bit of blood, to some Venom, to one of her scales. Harry waited while Severus explained that they had brought the things for the man to use in their wands if he could, but that he could buy what wasn't used if he wanted too.

By the time they left they not only didn't have to pay for their new wands, but walked out with extra in their pockets. They wouldn't have their new wands until nearly the end of summer, but it would be enough time to practice with them before school started up again. Still even if it would be some time he still couldn't help grinning when he thought about how his new wand was going to have a piece of Medusa in it, more exactly part of her scale and it was going to be made of Cherry wood it was going to be too great. His Draco was getting a Yew and Curp Fur one this time and His Dudley's was going to be Elm and Fwooper Tailfeather, he had been sad they didn't get anything from Medusa too, but still they would be getting them and that was what mattered.

It was a couple of days later that Harry first got to see Severus and Draco's dad become animals and he couldn't help staring at both. He hadn't been to surprised to find Severus a snake, but the colours of it had surprised him. The bright red, yellow, and black of the at least 90 cm form was alluring and while Severus hadn't seemed pleased he was and he couldn't help hoping he would be a snake too. Still staring at the large white form that his Draco's dad was he couldn't help thinking it wouldn't be bad to be like that either. Severus explained that he was a Coral Snake and Draco's Dad explained that Severus hated it because it was Gryffindor colours before explaining that his own form was an Arctic Wolf.

Harry hadn't been able to resist getting closer to both and running his hands over them. Any snake was hard enough to resist, but knowing that this one was Severus had made it impossible to ignore the draw and he hadn't be able to stop himself from switching to snake speech and running his hands over the bright form. Severus explained that the snake was of the poisonous variety, but Harry could care less he knew Severus wouldn't bite him unless he had been a bad boy. He didn't know why he was so intrigued by the pure white wolf that Draco's dad was, but it drew him almost as strongly as the snake had and he hadn't been able to resiste petting the pure white fur. The older blond had seemed a bit odd about the entire thing after he turned back, but Harry hadn't noticed to focused on Severus and what he had been telling them.

After only two weeks he was already becoming quite frustrated and he had been taken to visit Medusa. It had been fun especially when his Draco's dad had come too to see who Medusa was. He hadn't been able to help giggling at the look on his face when Draco's dad had seen her though Harry had frowned when the man shivered when he spoke to her. Severus had told him it was the hissing that it was something the Dark Man did and it reminded Draco's dad of the Dark Man. For some reason he didn't like the thought of bothering Draco's dad, but he wouldn't stop talking to Medusa just for that.

The longer they were there and the more visits they made over the following days seemed to make Draco's dad less upset though. Harry found his trips to see Medusa to be more helpful when he wasn't concerned over bothering the man and started making more progress in his learning. He grinned a lot in those weeks as he watched His Draco and His Dudley practicing their animals. They got farther faster then him due to his frustration in those first days, but he could honestly say he was picking up now. He found it great fun to turn his hands or feet now into those of his animal form and while they were all still working on parts they could all three do the main portions rather well which was apparently rather good given the short time. Harry wasn't so sure about all that, but Severus had assured him it was the truth so he had of course accepted it.

Those next weeks really were something especially when he, His Draco, and His Dudley were drug off to various parties thought out that time. He had never been to any parties besides Dudley's and he soon found that he rather liked spending so much time with his snakes. It ended up making him feel better especially when he ended up getting his very own party. His snakes where there along with His Draco, His Dudley, Severus and even Draco's dad, but his mom couldn't come and he couldn't help being somewhat disappointed. Severus had told him afterwards that she had been busy with something she needed to do, but that Draco's dad thought that is was more important to celebrate Harry's birthday with him because he needed to be sure Harry was well. Apparently he wanted to be sure he was well so he could continue to be Draco's friend. It had made things make more since to Harry to know that Draco's dad needed and It really did make Harry happy.

It was two weeks before school started again that they made their second trip to Diagon Alley to pick up their wands. Now that Harry knew why they were there he couldn't help being excited and bouncy, but he did his very best to look calm because Severus had told him too. The man was very nice about their wands he even gave them holsters for them that strapped them to their forearm which Harry found to be very nice of him. It was as Harry held his new wand in his hand that he decided that he liked Lucius. This wasn't like his first wand, he loved that one, but it was nothing like this one. This was his special wand made just for him with part of Medusa in it and all because Lucius wanted to be sure he could watch out for His Draco. It was perfect and a better present then the new books he had gotten at his party.

When they got back to Draco's house he really did want to practice being an animal more at least until Severus told him he had to leave. He nearly begged Severus to go back to the school with him, but apparently Severus knew he wouldn't be happy with being left because before he could do more then open his mouth to start his protest he was informed that he would be staying here. Lucius was going to be helping them practice with their new wands for the next couple of weeks along with more work on their animals. He would miss Severus, but when Severus explained that if they went back to practice that Dumbledore would try to see their new wands and their animals he quickly agreed to stay.

As the last day before the start of the new term came towards its final hours Harry found himself in a room with his Draco, his Dudley, and Lucius grinning at them. They had managed to get their animals perfect in such a short time that he couldn't help being more then giddy, he really couldn't wait to show Severus his perfected form. In the mean time though he couldn't help admiring the others they truly made a site when they were all animals like this.

Before him stood two wolves and a bear that were three of his closest people. Lucius's pure white wolf the silver eyes gleaming as they caught the light in the room was the first of them. His Draco was nearly as large as Lucius in his own wolf form his entire body nearly the same silvery grey colour with only his eyes differing, being slightly blue in their tint though it was less noticeable when they too caught the room's light. Then there was the bear, his Dudley. He outstripped both Lucius and Draco's size by quite a bit standing probably twice as tall as them, he wasn't quite as large as a 'normal' bear, but Harry didn't think it would matter his Dudley was huge and he doubted anyone would mess with him even if he was a bit small. His fur was all a dark brown colour but it was his eyes that reminded Harry the most of his Dudley they were still a blue that reminded him of the water in the lake.

It made him grin inside to see all of them standing there like that. Three strong, powerful, and above all beautiful animals standing close enough that he could reach out and touch them which he had done several times already, but at this moment he had no hands with which to touch them. He had just perfected his own form a few hours ago and it hadn't been good when all of them were already like this so Lucius had decided they needed to work on it some. He could still feel it, there in the back of his mind, something telling him to run that these things would hurt him, but he pushed that away he knew they wouldn't hurt him he just had to convince his animal of that. It took time, but he managed it though it had been made easier by them transforming one at a time instead of all at once like the first time and it had taken less time this go then it had the previous ones meaning that he was getting better.

Once he was calm though and they had all returned to their human forms Lucius told them it was time for them all to go to bed. He didn't really want to go because he knew that tomorrow he would have to deal with the school and Dumbledore again, but he didn't put up too much of a fight because it would also mean he was be back with Severus and his other snakes. He would miss Lucius, but he missed Severus more. In the end he made his way to the room he had been given and feel asleep nearly as soon as he laid down and it wouldn't be until he woke in the morning that he would realize just how tired he had been from the training that day.

* * *

Author's Note: ok so I had this done a few days ago and ready to post only for Word to have a spaz attack and stop responding before I could save it. I got it to reopen after some playing of course, but found the end of the chapter missing and that just made me annoyed. I think I've managed to rewrite the missing bit as good as before, but sorry it took so long. Also I hope Harry's acceptance of Lucius seemed plausible it was part of what held me up to start. I need that for a future chapter and while him being 'Draco's dad' might have worked I feel it works better with him being 'Lucius' also yes I had always intended for the boys to have two wands and to get them this summer I just hadn't figured entirely out why until I was writing this. Oh and one last thing no this one doesn't have a clever title yet sorry if I come up with one I'll change it, but for those who didn't know so far all the titles have come from the Foamy flash "Writer's Block" though chapters 8 and 9 did have the words changed a bit to fit for Harry...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter it was be a truly twisted place to amuse me and my twisted brain and as all you would get by suing me is a handful of pocket lint you can wisely assume I'm making nothing from this either… Also don't own Foamy and anything you see that reminds you of it doesn't belong to me as well...

* * *

Harry could honestly say that this trip to the school had been far better then his first one. He didn't miss the boats or having to listen to Hagrid in the least and he really didn't miss not having a place to go. This time was better while he had forgotten how long the trip took on the train it wasn't bad because he knew that when he got there he would see Severus and Medusa. He had to see her too once he got there, he hadn't seen her since Severus had left and he missed her. Sadly as usual his plans were cut off by Dumbledore who informed Harry that they needed to meet in Dumbledore's office after the feast. Harry really didn't want to go, but Severus promised to come with him into the office and his Draco and his Dudley said they would wait for him outside so he decided he would go.

The feast was first though and while the food was good as always he couldn't find it in him to enjoy it like he usually did. The knowing that he had a meeting with one of his least favorite people after this just made it hard to. Being introduced to the new snakes did help some because it gave him something to focus on, but before he knew it the food was gone and Dumbledore was talking again. The first words out of his mouth set his Dudley and his Draco groaning: there was no Quidditch this year. While Harry didn't play himself he did like to watch them play it was fun especially when they won.

Harry frowned when the man went on to say it had to do with an event that would be starting in October only to jump when the hall door's banged open. He like everyone else turned to look at the cloaked person, but unlike everyone else Harry didn't look for long instead turning his attention to Severus to see the other male's reaction. A dull sort of _thunk_ started shortly and Harry could tell by the way people shifted around him that the person was moving, but it was the look on Severus's face that settled things for him: He did not like this new person.

Once the new person, who appeared to be quite male as far as Harry could tell, was settled Dumbledore spoke again saying that this was going to be their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Normally Harry didn't mind that class, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it at all this year. It wasn't long before Dumbledore was speaking again though this time about some 'Triwizard Tournment' that seemed to get some people very excited. It sounded all well and fine from the explanation, but he couldn't help worrying when he heard his Draco saying he was going to enter. How could he protect his Draco if he was in some silly contest? Needless to say Harry didn't like that at all, but he did perk up a bit when he heard the two schools would be sending people here. He had heard about them from his Draco and when Dumbledore added in the age limit he found himself slightly excited and wondered if they would have any spells he could learn or places he could practice. That would be a bit though and first he had that meeting with the Headmaster and as that thought returned to him Harry was once more a ball of nerves and quite unhappy.

* * *

"Harry I have some grave news."

The first words from Dumbledore's mouth caused Harry to tense up, the man's 'good' news was usually bad so what would he consider 'grave'? He glanced at Severus from the corner of his eye, but the other didn't seem upset or worried or anything of the sort so maybe it wasn't that bad after all? Harry refocused on Dumbledore waiting for the man to get on with it, but when all that was forthcoming was the news that Rat Man had managed to escape Harry couldn't help blinking. That wasn't good news by any means, but maybe now Severus would let him have Rat Man, Harry couldn't see how this could be 'grave' though.

When there was no more news forth coming despite Harry offering the Headmaster a questioning look he added an "And…?" expecting more to the news. He caught the flash of surprise in Dumbledore's eyes, eyes Harry normally hated, and the smirk on Severus's face and wondered if they had already talked about this. When nothing else was said Harry turned his attention to Severus "Can Harry have the Rat Man now? Severus said Black Man was free so can Harry have him now if he finds him?" the fourteen year old questioned. When the smirk on Severus's face seemed to grow Harry became sure that they had talked about this and he was sure Severus knew he would ask for Rat Man again, after all Severus was smart.

"If you find him and want to play with your spells I won't stop you Harry."

Harry grinned at Severus's words glad that maybe he would get to play with the Rat Man after all. He didn't think twice as he quickly wrapped his arms around Severus in a hug "Thanks Severus." Harry said his tone far more subdued then his actions and grin, sure he was excited and happy to be able to play with the man that had gotten James and Lily killed, but he was also grateful to Severus for letting him have the chance. "Can Harry and Severus go now? Harry missed Medusa." He questioned pulling back and meeting Severus's gaze once more all to glad when he got a nod in return. He was out the door before Dumbledore could recover enough to even think of stopping him though if Harry had looked back the look on Dumbledore's face would have made him giggle.

The Headmaster was pale at the reminder of Harry wanting to practice spells on a person. He was stunned by Harry hugging Severus. He was even more stunned by Severus not shoving him away. And he was a bit at a loss too he had been hoping to use this to try and get Harry away from Severus. He really did need the boy to lean more things and he had hoped he could use this to do so, but again Severus had beaten him to the news. As before though it seemed Harry really just didn't care and it made Albus sigh and rub his temples, how had things managed to go so wrong with the boy?

* * *

School had barely started though before Harry quickly decided he didn't like the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. His Draco had never liked the Weasley any more then he did and had found plenty of fun during the years taunting the other male. The first official day of class though found the new teacher coming their way after having turned his Draco into a ferret. Harry didn't know it at the time, but the look of rage on his face sent more then one person scampering as he raised his wand pointing it at Moody "Fake Man will fix Draco now." He informed the professor not missing the way the man tensed though he didn't know it was at the name more then anything else.

Harry didn't care that his Draco had sent a curse at the Weasley's back they both did it, lots, and Harry was mostly used to it even if he didn't like it, but this he couldn't at all take. "Fake Man will fix Harry's Draco or Harry will test his spells on Fake Man." He growled still not noticing the people around them backing off even farther nor when one of the Slytherins took off at a dead run.

By the time he had finished the thread Moody had turned around and Harry didn't miss the widening of his real eye when their gazes met. Still it appeared Moody wasn't to be stopped when he in returned raised his own wand aiming it at his Draco. Harry didn't even think he was picking up Draco and had his back turned to the professor before anyone could blink and said Professor didn't manage to stop himself in time as his spell connected and he lifted both boys into the air quickly dropping them once more.

Harry's cry of pain as he landed badly and he suddenly found his leg at a bad angle was accompanied by the appearance of McGonagall who had shown up just in time to catch the 'display'. Harry ignored her though curling up tightly around the transfigured Draco his clearly broken leg throbbing in pain and quickly turning black and blue from blood pooling from the break. It wasn't until he heard the voice that would always get his attention that he managed to even attempt to move.

The first thing he noticed was that Moody and McGonagall were still there, but he ignored them in favor of Severus "Fake Man tried to hurt Harry's Draco. His Draco was fighting with the Weasley again and Fake Man turned him into a small furry. Harry was going to make Fake man turn his Draco back, but then he was aiming at his Draco and Harry couldn't let him be hurt." His voice was full of pain and loathing, pain for the broken leg he now had and loathing for himself for nearly failing to protect Draco. In short he was not happy in any way and Harry made a vow to himself to work more on his spells and his physical training because he obviously wasn't doing enough.

* * *

The next couple weeks were spent in more training then he could ever remember. Harry was spending more and more time training sure that he wasn't doing enough because after all his Draco had nearly been hurt and that just wouldn't do. In the end it took a visit from Lucius to get him to back off a bit before he worked himself to hard. He had been quite proud of the praise for his protecting of Draco from Fake man, but he had also been quite upset by the scolding for all his extra training which he was informed would do no one any good if he didn't get proper sleep and food.

The visit had been a good thing too because not two days later after just enough time to catch up on his sleep Moody announced that he would be putting them all under the Imperius Curse. He had missed the first lesson when the Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher had demonstrated it and the other two unforgivables, but he had heard about the lesson later. While Draco's first book had told him about the three curses and some part of Harry had realized it must have been the Killing Curse that he still remembered in dreams he had no real problems with them. Still to hear Fake Man say he was going to be using it on all of them really was almost too much to take.

Harry was far beyond impressed when he was called to be the first one up and gave Moody a rather heated look as he watched him raise his wand and cast the curse. He could feel his mind go fuzzy like it was stuffed with cotton, but it was that whispering voice that quickly caught his attention. It took him a moment to realize what the voice was saying, but it soon became clear that it was telling him to jump on the desk. It was an order and Harry liked those, but why jump onto a desk? And the voice it wasn't right. He blinked a couple time his shattered mind trying to work though things.

He couldn't see Moody watching him and trying to put more power into the spell, but it didn't take too long for him to realize what was wrong with the order: the voice. That was not Severus, Lucius, his Draco, or his Dudley and he blinked a couple more times at that before the voice was calmly shoved into the back of his mind and ignored as his previously unfocused eyes refocused on Moody. He hadn't actually thrown off Moody's curse instead his shattered mind had more just filtered it out which while not /quite/ the same was close and something he could only do because his mind was so broken.

The rest of the class was spent in much the same way except for lots of tension when Moody brought Draco and Dudley up to use the curse on them, but while Harry didn't know it their past with him helped them throw off the curse quickly. When it was over Harry was far from pleased and made a point to visit Medusa later and to tell Severus all about the class. No he was not at all pleased with Fake man and wished he could just not go to that class, but he wouldn't leave his Dudley and his Draco.

* * *

Harry was glad to have the next weeks pass by until the note went up in the common room that said that the people from the other schools would be here the next day. There had been a slight issue at some point during that time with one of the Weasley's friends, but he hadn't cared too much about it. Well at least he hadn't until he caught her saying something as he passed about how he was like the kitchen elves and how all his Snakes were mean. It hadn't been a happy Mediwitch who had to uncurse the bushy haired girl after that, but why should Harry care? She had said his Snakes were bad. He had been all to happy to curse her with some of the things he got from Dudley's first book while informing her that he was happy where he was, liked his snakes, and would do anything for them. He wasn't sure why that bothered her so, but he didn't care in the end.

As the day of the thirtieth of October drew towards six in the afternoon Harry followed the others out to form lines and wait on the coming people. He wasn't pleased when he was informed he had to stand with the Hufflepuffs, but when none of them tried to touch him and the groups were arranged so that he was standing as close as he could to his snakes he decided he would try it, but only this once. And only because Severus had asked him too after explaining that they were just trying to look 'proper' in front of the coming people.

He didn't much care about the words going back and forth between those around him, but his gaze did snap around when a voice younger then his called out having spotted something. He watched the growing mass with the others his eye widening when the winged horses came more sharply into view. They were /huge/. Harry couldn't help thinking that they might be close to as big as Medusa if he put a couple of them together and he had thought nothing could be bigger then **HER**.

However it soon became not the flying horses, but the woman that emerged from the carriage they pulled that caused him concern. She reminded him rather uncomfortably of the Hagrid person and it took everything in him not to shift in his place or run over to Draco and Dudley to hide from her. "She wasn't here for him, she wouldn't come near him." Or so he informed himself to keep in his place.

It was several minutes before he could pull his attention away from the woman, barely even noticing the students that followed her, towards the lake when it started to make odd noises. Staring at the lake it quickly became obvious that something was wrong, but it wasn't until the ship started to emerge that he even had half a clue what was happening. He couldn't help staring at the ship especially when the people got off and were making their way up the lawn to where he and the others were waiting. It was when they stopped talking and started to go inside that Harry finally lost it.

Huge horse, another 'Hagrid', and weird ships from the lake yep it was too much for when the 'female Hagrid' started coming closer that he quickly moved from his place in line to be with Draco and Dudley though luckily the students were all moving and heading towards the great hall now so it wasn't to obvious. It was just quite a few disruptions to his routine and he needed a break… badly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ok so I didn't mean for this to end where it did, well or be so long, but either way. I had meant to have this end with the choosing of champions and the mess in the back room after that, but if you can't tell I favor Book!Verse over Movie!Verse and there was some stuff I wanted in here once I pulled out my copy and was skimming it. I may make the next chapter short so it can end where I wanted this one to, but I'm not sure yet. I'll have to see where that would take me too and it might take me longer to get to task three then I though cause I had meant for it to be next chapter heh.. meh either way since I forgot last time thanks to all who reviewed and put this on alert you remind me that I am writing for more then me :D Oh and Loretta537 I'm surprised yer the only one asked about Harry's form I kinda thought I would get jumped more over not reveling that one . I want it to be kept fer task three though so ya got just a bit of a wait sorry.

Oh also I'll write a one shot song or prompt fic fer the first person to figure out where Harry got Moody's name from...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter it was be a truly twisted place to amuse me and my twisted brain and as all you would get by suing me is a handful of pocket lint you can wisely assume I'm making nothing from this either... Also don't own Foamy and anything you see that reminds you of it doesn't belong to me as well...

* * *

Harry managed to calm himself down some as he settled at his normal place at the Slytherin table with Dudley on one side and Draco on the other, but it took Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini settling across from him to truly make him calm this time. He resisted the urge to shift and move when the 'Female Hagrid' passed behind him and the people from the boat apparently decided their table was a good place to sit and found places it was a bit much at once though and he needed the support to collect himself. As the feast started though and he got some food into him he managed to warm up to the 'guests' at their table enough to not be tense around them, but he didn't manage to entirely calm down.

As the feast ended and Dumbledore called for their attention he had calmed enough to offer the man his gaze, but it only lasted until he finished explaining about the goblet and pulled it out settling it on its place. He blinked at the wooden object watching the fire in it for a long time before a tugging on his sleeve had his attention back on Draco who said it was time to go. Harry nodded pulling himself up and following after his Draco and his Dudley once more glad that his Draco wouldn't be able to put his name into the fire cup and missing the look he was getting behind his back from their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The next day was rather loud, but Harry did his best to ignore it and the looks he was getting from some of the guests who had taken up residence at the table with the Slytherins. He could honestly say though that he was rather glad that at least today was the day that he had class with Severus it might be his last class, but that just made it better because he could stay there till the feast. As he walked with the Potions Master towards the feast he did wish he didn't have to go, but he knew better then that even if he didn't like it.

He settled himself in his normal place between his Draco and his Dudley enjoying the food despite not wanting to be here glad when the last of the food disappeared thinking he could get out of here now. Instead Dumbledore was up and talking which meant Harry was quite content to ignore him until the clapping started and one of the guests at the table with them got up. He blinked watching the older male make his way past Dumbledore as the headmaster caught a piece of paper that the fire cup spit out. Oh he must be picking the names before they could leave then. Harry couldn't find it in him to care until quite suddenly the man called out his name.

Harry look up at the man blinking at him and waiting for him to continue speaking, but all he did was demand Harry come to him. He pulled himself up unaware of the whispers around him or at least what they meant instead stopping out of the Headmaster's reach only moving when he held out a bit of paper. Harry blinked at it before calmly asking Dumbledore what it was for. The guests who hadn't been around this Harry for quite some time now were more then a little surprised, but the looks they got when they whispered questions to those around them were ignored by the fourteen year old as he waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"Harry this came out of the goblet of fire." Dumbledore informed the boy waiting to see if he would understand, but when he just got the continued blank look he added "This means you are one of the Champions. You need to join the others."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but catching Severus from the corner or his eye he turned his head towards him his mouth snapping shut when he shook his head. Harry didn't know what was going on, but if Severus didn't want him to argue here he wouldn't. "Harry didn't put his name in." he informed Dumbledore instead before making his way towards where he had see the guest from their table go. The second he walked though the door the two guests started to question him coming towards him though and Harry as usual hunched trying to move away from them. He didn't notice when Cedric got them to hush, but the voice of his fellow Hufflepuff did cut though his walls enough to register.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore said Harry's name was in fire cup. That Harry had to come here. Severus will make Dumbledore see Harry didn't do that though and Harry will leave." He informed them the certainty in his voice enough to make both the guests stair at him for a few minutes before both started off into rants though Cedric just gave him a look that he didn't care about as he instead turned his attention towards the door. When it opened and Dumbledore came in moving towards him swiftly asking if he was sure he hadn't put his name in or gotten anyone else to he narrowed his gaze at the man. "Harry is a good boy. He was glad when his Draco wouldn't be able to enter so why would Harry enter?" He questioned not at all pleased that he wasn't believed, he would much rather spend his time with his Draco and his Dudley then in this.

Before the Headmaster could answer though Ludo Bagman came all but storming in gleeful about this turn and saying that Harry had to compete. Hearing the arguments kicking up behind him again about how he had to have entered Harry unconsciously backed himself into a wall. He didn't have his Draco, his Dudley, or Severus and he needed them now. His eye widened when Fake Man spoke up and he tried to press himself into the wall o get away from all the noise and people, they all sounded mean or were people he didn't like he wanted out of here! Where was Severus?

It was just then that someone's hand found his shoulder and he jumped even as his magic lashed out tossing the person away from him. He didn't know who had touched him and didn't care because it was at that moment that Severus walked in with a sharp call of "Potter!" Which cut though everything and seemed to make at least the Hogwarts residents freeze in expectation of what was to come now. Sure they had seen how Harry acted, but those present had never heard the potions professor angry with him or at least what sounded angry and they were want to see what would happen.

Harry immediately looked beyond dejected, he had upset Severus. "Harry is sorry. He didn't mean to he didn't. They are just very loud and trying to say Harry did things he didn't. Harry promises he didn't put his name in the fire cup, he wouldn't do that he wouldn't." he insisted. The arguments kicked up again around him before the Loud Man who had brought the Fire Cup said that Harry had to be in the tournament he had no choice. "Harry doesn't want to." He protested looking straight at Severus.

Severus frowned looking at the gathered adults, well it seemed he would have no choice. Very well if they were going to make him show his hand he would make a good show of it then. "Harry. It seems you have no choice." He informed the boy who hunched even farther, but before he could get to far into his thoughts Severus spoke up again "If they are going to insist you be in a tournament you are three year to early for though I see now reason in making it easy on them." The green gaze that snapped up to meet his gaze was beyond hopeful and he offered the boy a smirk "Harry you are free to practice your spells for any task of this tournament."

Harry was suddenly all but bouncing where he stood "Really? Harry can really practice his spells? He really wants to some of them were hard to learn and he wants to make sure he is doing them right." The grin that spread over his face when Severus nodded was disconcerting to all gathered though only those who had been at Hogwarts with Harry his whole time could understand why.

"Yes well. The first task will be one to test your daring and it will be held on November 24th."

Harry barely listened to what else Loud Man had to say until they were dismissed a glance at Severus and he hurried after the man, he wanted his Draco and his Dudley so he could tell them about the fun.

* * *

Over the next weeks word spread that not only was Harry going to be participating, but that he almost seemed glad about it. Cedric, Victor, and Fleur had all been questioned about it, but none of them were willing to talk about it. In fact the only 'news' that came to them none champions of the school and outside of Slytherin was through the Daily Prophet after the 'Weighing of the Wands'.

Harry had not been glad to be dragged out of potions class glaring at the bouncy person who came to get him. He had gone because Severus said he could come back after it was over to finish his potion, but he hadn't been happy about it in the last. He got there to find he was the last person and immediately was even less happy about things when some women with a pretty green quill came over trying to talk to him. He didn't say a thing to her himself instead staring at her quill until she quite suddenly grabbed his arm. Yanking it away he glared at her rather harshly "Don't touch Harry!" he informed her smirking when Cedric informed her of the time when those two 'Puffs had cornered him with questions trying to touch him. The look on her face was too good though he didn't realize at the time that it would later be put into her article though even if he had he wouldn't have cared.

Any more questions were put off by the man who gave Harry his first wand moving up to explain what was happening. He watched as the other three went first his mind absently dubbing the guest from his table 'Duck man' as he giggled to himself over the way the other walked. It wasn't meant to be cruel Harry just simply didn't see how it could be bad as he watched Wand Man talk about Duck Man's wand –ten and one quarter inches made of hornbeam with dragon heartstring for a core- before Duck man went back to his Headmaster. Then it was Vela girl, he had heard his Draco call her that, and her wand –nine and a half inches made of rosewood with vela haircore- that got the attention well ok so for him it was her hair because it really was very pretty and reminded him of his Draco's. Was his Draco part Vela? He didn't know, but he refocused just in time to hear Wand man say that the other Puff in the room had a twelve and a quarter inch wand made of ash with unicorn tail hair in it.

Once he was done Wand man motioned for him and Harry made his way towards the elder male easily offered him the holly and phoenix feather wand he had gotten from Wand man before his first year. He missed the looks he got for so easily handing it over, but even if he had seen them he wouldn't care after all he just used that one in class now. He used the want Lucius had gotten him everywhere else and it was safe and sound in its holster still he gladly accepted the wand back before turning and heading towards the door only to be stopped by the Headmaster.

He glanced over his shoulder blinking at the man frowning when he said that they were going to do some pictures. He didn't like that thought, but Severus said he would have to do what he had to do. So no, he didn't like pictures, but he took them and was glad when they were over and he could get out of there. It was sadly time for supper by then though, but as he settled into his place Severus passed by him saying he could come down after supper to finish much to his pleasure.

* * *

The day of the 24th he left his Draco and his Dudley at the entrance to the champions tent Dudley wishing him luck before they left to go find seats in the stands. He was glad when Severus was there to support him when they were presented with a bag which would be their first task. He watched Vela girl put her hand in the bag his eyes widening some when she pulled out a small figurine of a green dragon with a number two around its neck. The man with the bag called it a 'Welsh Green' before offering the bag to Duck man who pulled out a scarlet thing that he called a 'Chinese Fireball' with a number three on it. The other 'Puff went next pulling out a blueish grey thing that was apparently a 'Swedish Shot Snout' with a number one on it. Harry was last pulling out the number four dragon figurine a rather spiky and wicked looking thing which was apparently a Hungarian Horntail. Harry cocked his head to the side watching the small dragon even as everyone but the champions left after the man with the bag explained about the gold egg Severus telling him that he knew he would do well before he walked out. Harry kept his gaze on the little figure a dragon? How was that hard?

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is not where I had planned for this to end, but in keeping with the spirit of the original contest I'm trying to keep it to 2.5k or less and somehow I was already at 2.2k before I noticed it so cutting this shorter. Meh just means we get some fun to start the next chapter. Oh and mini poll would anyone be interested in an AU of this AU? The original time I got hung up was because I thought I was looking to intro Sirius, but when I came up with an idea and came to read the previous chapter I remembered I had already had him introed so I now have a fun thought in my head that I am thinking of doing a 'second version' of this to use that intro. I'm not sure how much difference it would make, but it would make Sirius more involved and not so hated by Harry, not sure on Remus, but Sirius would at least 'have a clue' as it were.

**Author's Note 2:** Ok so again I'm trying to be good and not actively reply to those pretty reviews, but I love them all thank you so much for them FroBoy & Kitine. I am glad you enjoy it guys and I wave towards my profile for explanation on this longer then I had expected wait. I do want to thank Evilqueen for the vote of confidence for Harry, but sadly Harry can't tell Moody isn't Moody. Harry only knew Remus was a werewolf because Severus told him and that Peter was a rat cause Sirius/Remus said as much and then demonstrated it. Harry's name 'Fake Man' for Moody comes from the 'fake' leg and eye rather then him not being the real Moody. Ok As for Severus don't worry he doesn't trust Moody any rather then he can throw him due to past problems, but as with previous chapters his investigations will be off camera. Of course Harry cursed her poor girl doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut tisk tisk. That is a good thought on Voldie though hadn't come up with it thanks for the idea just may borrow it.


End file.
